Tales from the Cresent Moon: After the end
by Sarahbearv1
Summary: Twin sisters Sin and Angel, find themselves in more adventures than they've ever had before...  complete
1. Chapter 1

After the End

Yanglin was in a small night club in down town Detroit where she had recently moved after Her and Tsume had left that place long ago, it had been almost 5 years now,

she still talked to her sister, phone calls here and there, emails, stuff like that. Yanglin hadn't changed much, her hair had gottin longer and darker, she had more

muscle and went back to wearing dark cloths again. Her wardrobe would change every now and then from tight black leather and emo cloths, to Baggy and straight up gangster.

She had made some very close new best friends, she hardly went anywhere with out them. They were who she was hanging out with in the club then too. She loved and protected

them just like they did her. The first one she met was Catie which was really a long time friend but they hadnt seen each other in some time, that girl was

gangster, she could beat any boys butt. She was the strongest girl Yanglin knew besides her sister.

Then was the all famous Punk, that chick, she didn't care what people said or thought, weather you liked it or not, she would speak her mind. Jason was the most special out of the

group, you know what I mean by special, the kind that needs extra attention, he was also the most crazy, he was up for anything weather it was a drive by shooting or if it was

a friendly trip to MCdonalds. But the most special to Yanglin was James, he was the boy she admired the most, she looked up to him more than anyone, in her eyes he was

absolutly invincable. They werent dating or anything like that. You better know though, she loved the boy, very dearly. They all called her Sinister Sarah now, sence no one really

knew how she got the name Yanglin. It still pained her very much to have her old name just forgotten like that. But what could she do? They insisted on calling her by her new name.

Ofcourse she and her sister would never forget about their names and that place that they would always hold close and dear to their hearts for ever until the day they die, or until

the end of time. Which ever came first. You following me? I hope so. Anyways, Yanglin had gottin a tattoo when she had first got home from that special place, it was a cresent moon

on her wrist to remind her of the fun times she had. Everytime she looked at it it would make her smile and an image of HIM would pop in her head. How could she ever forget him.

She vowed she never would, and she intented to keep that promise. She was dancing with Catie and Punk, minding her own buissness when this creep walked up on her. She started

dancing with him, thinking he could be a pretty great guy, despite appearences, she still had that heart of gold which made her always look for the best in people, which in detroit,

usually got her in alot of trouble. The guy started getting handsy and she had told him to quit four times. He didnt know what he was getting his self into, Sinister had seen alot in

her small time she had been born on earth, she had fought many battles, seen scarier things than the creeps that lived on the streets there where she now called home. Ofcourse it would never

honestly feel like home to her, no place did. Next thing the creeper knew, he was getting an old fashion uppercut. "Whats is it this time Sarah?" Catie yelled at her, "this

creep wouldn't stop touching me, after I repeatedly kept telling him to stop." She replied, "oooooh, looks like someone is in some deep crap." Catie said with a smirk, and kicked the guy as

hard as she could right in the ribs. Sin kicked him in the face an they walked outside,Punk followed them smiling away like someone gave her a million dollars.

"DUDE, you guys just missed a fight." Catie yelled, she was always hyped up after a good fight.

"Between who!" James yelled. "Me, Catie, and this guy, he was a real jerk." Sin said

with a smile, "Who won?" James asked, Catie and Sin looked at him like he was completely stupid, "Who do you think won?" Catie yelled, Punk started laughing and James looked completely confused,

"Ofcourse we did, dont we always." Sin said for Catie who was at the moment on the ground with Punk laughing so hard she was holding her sides. Sin started laughing

as well, it was just to funny, when they got into fights, her and Catie always won, no matter who it was against. James crossed his arms and huffed, "well excuse me for thinking someone

other than me could ever defeat the great Sin and Catie." He whisperd to his self which was no good, Sin could still hear as good as a fox demon. "James, you know better than anyone no one

can beat us." Sin said with a big smile on her face. James sighed and nodded in agreement. Punk helped Catie off the ground and they all climbed in Sins truck to start on their way

back to their house,Jason came running out of the club, "Was you guys just going to leave me there?" He shouted, Sin looked at him and smiled "dont we always try?" she said.

Jason looked at her with an annoyed look and crawled in the back with James and Punk, "awe you know im kidding." Sin said with a acctually had his own house, he just chose to stay with

his closest friends. Catie got up front with Sin and Punk and James was in the back with Jason like always. Sin turned on the CD player and Not Afraid by Eminem started playing. Her and Catie

loved that song. Sence they were younger they had always planned to move to Detroit, along with was their kind of place. They had already made alot of friends and enemies as well.

They pulled up to the gate and the gate keeper opened it for them. They lived kind of along way from town, In the forest if thats what you want to call it. There was an old abandoned

castle place that Sin, Catie, and Punk along with Jason bought together. It had a gothic style to it, which freaked Catie out a little bit. She was never into the Goth thing. But she

eventually got used to it and grew to love it. It was home to all of them. It was Sins home too, but there was only one place she called home and she promised her sister she would

try to live away from there, at least for a while. The house was purple with a black roof, The inside was wicked looking, it had black certains and a solid black stair case.

It was what Sin had always wanted to live in. Besides HER home. But thats a totally different story. As soon as sin walked in the door the phone started ringing, "DANG IT!"

she yelled as she started for the non stop ringing of the phone which was all the way in the living room. "Hello!" she screamed into the phone breathless. "Jeez, sis, dont

have to bite my head off." Tsume laughed. "oh, Hey sis, sorry about that, I just got in." "Oh cool, where ya been?" Tsume asked, if Tsume knew Sin went out to clubs and stuff she would

be ticked off the the maximum, "just out with friends." Yanglin replied, "stayin' out of trouble?" "Pretty much, ya know how it is down here in detroit. Kind of hard to with all the

creeps around." Sin walked through the house with the cordless and went into the kitchen to find somthing to drink while Tsume was blabbing about her day and about her new job she got

at the mall, she worked at this teen clothing store called debs. Sin got a glass of water and leaned against the counter still listening to her loving sister. "so, do you have any

idea what time it is Tsume?" "yea, I do, I just knew my knuckle head of a sister would still be awake. Vampire." Yanglin laughed at her sisters comment, only those two knew that she really

meant that. "Werewolf." Yanglin laughed back at her. "Ok, well im going to get off of here at let you get back to your little friends, and im going to try and get some much needed sleep."

Tsume said. Sin sighed,"ok, dont forget to call me tomorrow." "do I ever? goodnight Yanglin." Yanglin smiled at the sound of her name that only her sister used anymore. "goodnight."

She replied and hung up the phone, she returned to her friend in the living room. They all looked very tired, Sin laughed at Jason who was already passed out on the leather black couch.

He was snoring very loudly and she walked over to him and lightly smacked him on the back of the head. He jumped and looked around alarmed and he noticed it was Sin who did it. He rubbed his

head and sighed, "what was that for?" he asked in a grumpy tone. "That was for not going to your room and going to sleep. You always fall asleep on the chair, and James is the one whos always

stuck man handling you up the steps." James laughed when Sin yelled that at Jason, Catie chuckled and agreed with Sin, "Yea, and im sure he's getting tired of it." Catie said as she smacked Punk

on the foot who was at the time missing everything because she was falling asleep on the couch beside her. Jason sighed and looked at all his friends, he always got picked on by them, but he knew that they

loved him. All in all, he really wouldnt want it any other way. He smiled and jumped up, "well, im headin' into bed! Good night!" When he got done saying that he turned and jogged up the stairs. Knowing him though.

He couldn't do it with out tripping over his pants and hitting his face against the wall, he just laughed and shrugged it off and continued to his bed room. "I think he has the right idear." Punk stated with a

big yawn, she always put an 'R' in things or at the end of most of her words. It was one thing that made her unique. She dragged her self up the stair and into her bed room which was right beside Jason's. She hated that

room, and at the same time loved it, the only reason she disliked it was because it was indeed beside Jason's. Sometimes at night you would hear them argueing over somthing, weather it was because Jason was snoring to loud,or

he claimed he had a bad dream and was scared to sleep in his room alone which is how he would end up in Punk's room. But ofcourse she would kick him out the door as fast as he came in it.

She liked her space, and she didn't like guys that didn't know where to keep their hands. A.K.A. Jason. Catie, James, and Sin stayed up pretty late, mostly talking about music and stuff that they liked.

Catie would even sometimes go to her little desk that she had put in the darkest corner in the living room that had her own personal computer and stuff to right songs. Sin and Catie had formed a bad called

Ruff Riders, they did Rap and hip hop songs mostly. Writing music was Caties talent, Sin wrote music every now and then. Not to often, that was Caties job. They preforemd from night to night at the club they went to.

They were becoming quite popular. They didn't plan to ever get very famous. They were just happy to be up there doing somthing they enjoyed. Catie, James, and Sin stayed up for awhile that night

watching a scary movie, one of their favorites, The Bride of Chucky, acctually, that was Sin's favorite, she wore James and Catie out on it, but they watched it with her any ways. "It's kind of Cold in here,

dont you think guys?" Catie said, Yanglin nodded and they both looked at James. He sighed and got up and went to the closet to retrieve a big blanket for them all. 'If I didn't love those girls I might choke them in

their sleep or somthing.' he thought to his self and smiled, he turned back to the girls and looked at them, Sin had scooted closer to Caite who had her hand limply in the popcorn bowl and her mouth wide open never

blinking or looking away from the TV. James chuckled to his self and shook his head, 'no matter how many times we watch this they always get into it.' he returned to the couch with their blanket and they didn't even notice.

"Hello, earth to Sin and Catie." he said and waved his hand back and forth in front of them, it took them a few seconds to notice, "OH!" they both said at the same time and started laughing, "Thanks Brother." Catie said with a

chuckle. Sin scooted back over to her side of the Couch because James always got to sit in the middle, Catie and Sin both cuddled up to him, Catie on his right and Sin on his left. James shook his head again and sighed.

'I have to admit, they have grown on me.' he thought and continued to watch the movie they had seen 100 times or more. The phone rang and it scared the girls almost to death. James started laughing so hard he was almost in

tears. After Sin got her self together she answered the phone and gave James and annoyed look but had a hint of a smile on her lips. "hello?" she said into the phone, "Where Catie?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Catie, its your lover boy." Sin laughed and handed the phone to Catie. Catie and her boyfriend had been together for years now. She told Sin when they were younger they would be together forever. I guess she really meant that

too. Micha, which was her boyfriends name, even moved out to detroit for her. Ofcourse James didn't like it to well, Catie had always been like his little sister, he thought the guy was a real creep. Just because when they were

younger her disappeared alot and wouldnt talk to her for days at a time. But now she hardly ever went twentyfour hours with out talking to the guy. "Yea, I can go out with you tomorrow. I dont think we have anything major planned."

Catie told him. He didn't live with them, he thought the house was to crowded for him. So he chose to stay in his house. Catie got off the phone with him and rejoined James and Sin on the couch. Sin fell asleep on James's shoulder

half way threw the movie. She loved Chucky, she rarely fell asleep while watching it, that showed how tired she truly was. When the movie was over Catie woke her up so they could all go to bed. Sin was the first one to head up stairs,

Catie and James went to the kitchen to get somthing to drink to take with them, they did it every night. Sin went up 3 flights of rounded gothic stairs to her room which was in the main top of the house. She loved her friends, more

than anything, but she also liked her privacy. when She reached the top of the stairs she made a left turn, the first door was the bathroom then a spair bed room and then at the end of the hall way was her room. Her door was an

old centrie gothic oval style it gray with black metal lace around it. giving it that Vampire style. In side her room, she had black walls and carpet, her bed was shapped like a over sized coffin, the every thing out side of the bed, like the

skirt and the frame was black everything on the bed was red, the pillows were silk and blanket was polliester with a black bat in the middle. Ofcourse Sin was Gangster, and ghetto but she also like her gothic style, as far as being

gothic, she wasn't. But she very much adored the style. Sin turned the old timey door nob and enterd her room she loved very dearly, she had always wanted somthing like that. But it would never compete with sleeping under the stars with

acouple of very close friends and, Sin shook her head to end the memorie and walked over to her walk in closet to change into night cloths, she put on her black silk pants with a long sleeve t-shirt that had a purple moon on it.

Everyone always wondered what was up with her and purple cresent moons, but when they would ask she would just look to the ground turn her back and slowly walk away from who ever asked the question, eventually they learned it was a

touchy subject for her to talk about and stopped bringing it up. Sin walked over to her computer and turned it on. While it was loading and setting everything up she walked over to her window, which had a black lace window seat

attached to it, and sat down and looked out up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, She smiled because it was a cresent moon out, it always reminded her of that special person she had to leave. The last memorie she had of him ran threw her head.

"Yanglin looked around one last time and waved at everyone who sadly waved back, almost everyone was crying, she turned to leave and looked back and the last thing she saw before vanishing was Him, the great and most powerful demon that had ever walked the earth on his knees crying looking at her watching her disappear. That was it."

Sin looked at her tattoo on her wrist of the Cresent Moon, it seemed to glow in the real Cresent moons light. A single tear ran down her cheek at hit the moon on her wrist. She shook her head, sometimess she wished she would have never

looked back at him. It was ashame thats the last memorie she had of him befor leaving her home. Her last memorie should be of them, her last night there in the field they had found together. And the companionable silence walk to...

she let her thought end there, she looked up one last time at the moon, 'I wonder what he's doing.' Sin thought, she sighed and went to her computer desk to check her email befor going to sleep. She, unsurprisingly had an email from her

sister, she did every night. It sort of made her miss home less bad. Sin smiled and opend the email to read.

"Hey Sis, Just sending you your nightly email. When are you coming home for a visit? I really miss seein' you. Even though we talk every day on the phone and threw emails.  
It just seems like you've been gone for years. Well, you kind have been gone from here a year and a half. I bet your grandmother would love to see you. I call and check in on her almost every day. She tells me you call her alot. I know you better than anyone almost, you miss her. Oh, I was going threw old photo's of us today, you'll never guess what I found on our old camera today! I attatched it to the email. Goodnight and I love you."

Sin couldn't believe what she was seeing. A photo of the whole Gang standing infront of the side of a house smiling and looking goofy. A young white haired demon with in a red kimono which was yelling at young and fiesty,short, short dark brown haired

Tsume, standing beside a young long black haired Yanglin who was looking confused trying to break up the fight with a tall emotionless super long white haired demon who was looking at his friends starting to acctually crack a smile with an old hag who was

looking annoyed at the bunch but smiling at the same time. She would never forget that day, her sister thought about bringing a camera there so take a picture. Sin started laughing at the memorie it was priceless. She smiled sadly and printed the photo out. How she missed

that place. No one would ever know how much she honestly did. She put the photo in a photo album she kept in a secret door that was under her bed along with her journal she has had for years. She hasn't read it sence the last thing she ever put in there.

She just couldn't work up enough courage to do it. She knew if she read the last thing words she ever put in it she would probably cry. She wasn't up for a good cry. A tear here and there was ok with her. But not a full cry. She did enough crying the

day and the day befor she left. She looked at her old beatin' up journal and decided to read some of it. She smiled and she laughed at the the adeventures she had writen down in there. Some where hilarious some where sad, some made her mad because of

stupid and hurtful things her sisters boyfriend said to her in the beginning. And then she came to the end. 'Time to Nut up or Shut up.' she thought, which made her smile, cause it was from one of her favorite movies ever made. 'Zombie Land.'

So, She started reading about the last Adventure she ever had, She was ofcourse in tears when she got to the end.

Her last words she wrote was 'I wont forget, I promise.' That was the last words she wrote in that little book of hers that held all of her dearest memories befor going to sleep that night she returned to the Era she was rightfullie born in.

Sin was crying, it felt really nice to just let it go. She hadn't cried like that sence the night that she left her home. Sin whiped her eyes and face off and Went over to her computer to email her sister back so she wouldn't et worried about her.

"Hey sis, I might come in for a visit real soon. It's hard though. Thank you for keeping check on Grandmother. I loved the picture. It made me cry though. Talk to you tomorrow."

Sin sent the email and climb in her warm comfortable bed, and waited for sleep to claim her.

'She could see the light at the end, and she started climbing toward it, faster and faster, but it seemed like she would never get to the top. She had a feeling she knew what was waiting for her at the end. But she couldn't get there. No matter how fast she climbed. All of a sudden the rope ladder she was climb breaks and she was sent tumbling to the hard dirt ground where, bones started to piece together and skin and legs started to form. "I told you I would get revenge on you and your sister." a female voice hissed. "No!" Yanglin screamed and Punched the creature in the face. "Hurry! climb!" a faint but familiar voice screamed from where the light was shining in. The ladder magically reformed its self and she climbed as fast as she could.  
Finally she reacher the top where the light was shining in and the top half of her body came out of the familiar hole in the ground, The sun was shining and all her friends were waiting there for her, right where she left them. only they didn't have a look of saddness on there faces they were smiling and running to greet her. When everything went black and she started falling and falling and falling,  
loosing sight and feel of the happiness and light that surrounded her. "NO!" she screamed.

Sin sat straight up in her bed, she was soaked with sweat and her hair was everywhere, she glanced over at the clock and saw it was only 7a.m. and barely light outside. Sin sighed and got up, she walked to the bathroom and cleaned all the sweat off her face.

She returned to her room and climbed back under her blanket. She layed their and thought while she waited for sleep to come to her once more befor she got up for the day. Not once had that dream failed to come to her every night sence she and her sister left.

Same time every night it would begin and end right on time. Sin turned over, pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep. 'Maybe the dream will eventually stop.' That was her last thought befor falling in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales from the Cresent moon: Ch. 2

Sin had recently got off of the phone with her sister, she had told her that she was coming to detroit to visit her and meet her friends. She had already knew 3 of them.

Not very well, but she knew them. Because they were from where she lived. Sin was leaning against the counter waiting for her pancakes to get done, it was 3 in the afternoon

and she was making pancakes. Ofcourse she couldnt make them as good as Tsume or James did. But it was worth a try, because everyone else, besides Jason who was at the moment

still sleeping, had gone out to do stuff. James and Catie went to the mall to get shoes and just walk around to waste some time, Punk went to Mcdonalds to eat and play in the

ball pin, even though she was 19. And Sin was stuck there at the house, alone, with Jason. He wouldn't be up for awhile, That boy could sleep his life away with no problem.

Sin sighed and the fire alarm went off, "what?" she screamed and looked over to her pancakes that was on fire, Jason came running down the steps and tripped and rolled the

rest of the way down. Sin poored water on them and started fanning the smoke away so she could see clearly, Jason picked his self up off of the floor and ran threw the hall

way to get to the kitchen, he ran face first into the door. "What was that?" Sin asked, she went and opend the kitchen door and there lay Jason on his back knocked out. Sin

started laughing and she went and got a bucket of ice water and poured it on his face, he jumped up and started coughing and complaining that he was cold. Sin went back to the

stove to see what was left of her pancakes. No surprise to her they were ofcourse green, "HOW DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN!" she yelled, Jason leaned over her shoulder and looked

at the food in shock and then started laughing, "They're green! Whaaaat!" Sin sighed and hit him in the head with a frying pan and walked out of the kitchen leaving him

knocked out on the kitchen floor. Sin picked up her phone and dialed her grandma's number, she hadn't talk to her sence yesterday morning. "Hello?" Sin smiled at the sound of

her grandma's voice, "Hey Mamaw." she said, "what are you doin? When are you coming to visit us?" "Im just sitting here on the couch talking to you, and im not sure, i'll try

to come as soon as possible. How are you doing?" "Im doing fine hunny. Where are your friends?" "they're gone out besides one of them, He's knocked out in the kitchen, I hit him

in the head with a pan because he was making fun of my cooking." Sin chuckled her grandma laughed and they said their goodbye and hung up the phone. Sin fell asleep on the couch for

acouple hours until the sound of a vehicle woke her up. She got an idea and hid behind the door. Jame walked in befor Catie did, sin smiled evily, raised her arms above her head

like a cat gettin ready to jump on a butterfly and pounced on James, "WHAT THE HEC?" he yelled and fell to the ground with a laughing sin on top of him, Catie walked in and looked

confused. "uh, whats going on here?" she asked, Sin was still on the floor laughing to hard to answer her question so James did, "I came in the door and got pounced on, she scared the

crap outta me." He said as he dusted his self off and picked Sin up off the floor, she was leaning against the wall with her arm wrapped around her ribs still laughing. Catie joined her

in laughter and James stopped to the kitchen to get somthing to drink. "uh Sin?" James yelled, Sin and Catie walked in the door still chuckleing about the previous event. "Why is Jason

on the floor knocked out?" He asked, Sin walked up beside him on his right side and Catie his left. Catie instantly started laughing again, "he made fun of my cooking so I hit him in the

head with a frying pan." Sin said and she started smiling because it was pretty funny. James looked at her and blinked then he to started laughing, "Serves him right!" he said between laughs.

Catie was still laughing while she slapped him in the face to wake him up. Jason raised up and rubbed his forehead that had a big red mark on it still. "What happend?" he asked, "and why do I

have a huge headache?" James, Catie, and Sin started laughing again and Punk walked through the door, she stood there looking at them, "I dont even wanna know." She said and shook her head and

walked to the frigdarator to get a faygo and she walked out of the room to go sit in the living room and watch TV. That made them laugh even harder and Sin reminded Jason of what happend and he

crossed his arms, "Well pancakes arn't supposed to be green." he said as he pulled his self off of the floor. "Dont start, Jason!" Sin yelled and Catie grabbed her to keep her from

attacking him. They all went to the living room and sat down. "Oh, guys, my sister is coming to visit tomorrow." Sin told them, "So we finally get to meet her." James said, Sin smiled and

nodded her head, "You all will get along just fine, but I warn you now, she dont take crap from anyone. She will cut you down right where you stand." Sin laughed, 'What?" Jason asked,

"That means to keep yo hand to yo self, boy." Catie told him with a chuckle, she was all relaxed out in a chair, she had her leg thrown over one of the chair arms and had her arm over her

eyes. She was wearing a Black Eminem t-shirt with baggy blue jean Shorts. Her short blonde hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and she had her favorite heart neclace on that Micha had

given her for their last aniversary. James was in the floor right infront of the TV yelling at it because he was watching football, one of his most favorite sports. He had a hoodie on , black Jeans,

a wrist band and some new shoes he just bought, His shaggy light brown hair was falling in his face, he had to shove it back so he could see the TV. Punk was on the computer laughing at a old

youtube video, she had on purple pants, converses, a John Cena shirt, and her short black hair was back in a headband. Sin had on a lime green tank top and some black shorts with a lime green studded

belt, her hair was down and all around her. She sighed and sat down on the couch beside Jason and watched the football channel for a minute, "Hey why dont we go to the pool or somthing, it's only

6'o'clock and it doesn't close till 9." Catie suggested. "That sounds like fun." Jason said with alittle to much enthusiasm, "Yeah, you better keep it in your pants if you know whats good for you."

James said as he turned around and glarred at him. Punk, Catie, and Sin all started laughing at the same time. They knew how Jason could be around girls, them or random strangers. "I'll beat you down

like the man you think you are if you try any funny stuff." James tryed to say with a straight face but at the end cracked a smile because the look on Jason's face. They all changed and met back down

stairs, Sin had on a black swim suit with red lace around it that had a water proof skull buckle in the front, Catie had on a blue one with a white grafitti C on the front of it, PUnk, who was all for the

swimming thing had on a old t-shirt and ball shorts, James had on a pare of red swim trunks and Jasons were green with palm trees on the butt. "You guys look great!" Jason said excitedly, "Ahem." James said

as he smacked Jason on the back of the head and made his way toward the door, the girls chuckled and followed after him, Jason, like always was the last to exit the door. They climbed in Sins truck, James got

front seat and Catie was pouting in the back with Jason and Punk who were smiling to them selves cause how it happend was just hilarious. Catie was running to the truck screaming, "I call shot gun!" and James

laughed and out ran to her the truck and Catie tripped and almost hit the ground but Jason caught her and she punched him in the face because his hand ACCIDENTILY when in the wrong spot. So she was stuck in the

back with him. Sin turned the CD player on Eminem and James looked at her, "What?" she asked, he shook his head and changed the CD. Psychosocial by Slipknot started playing, Sin looked at him, "this is one of my

favorite songs!" she laughed, James smiled and started looking out the window again. Catie was looking back and forth between the two and just smiled and kept her thoughts to her self. "EEEEEEK!" Punk started

waving her hands around in the air like a mad person, "What is it!" Sin yelled, "Spideeerrr!" Punk screamed, Catie started laughing and squished it with her flip flop. James looked in the back seat and gave them

a look that clearly said they have all lost their minds and then he started laughing his self because punk hair was everywhere she was almost completely out the window and her knee was up to her chest like a shield and

she had the most funny look on her face, if Sin wasn't driving she would have been rolling on the floor laughing. They arived at the pool and got out, to their surprise there wasnt many people there usually the place

was packed with people. There were just a few kids here and there so it was easy to get threw the pool and the snow come stand. Sin set her stuff down by a chair, pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and jumped in the

pool. Punk got a snow come and sat in a chair soaking up what was left of the days sun. Jason was over in the corner flirting with some girl and failing at it majorly, Catie was with him laughing her butt off at him.

James was checking the tempurature of the pool befor he jumped in but when he did he made sure to make a big splash so Punk would at least get alittle bit wet. Sin was floating on her back with her eyes closed enjoying the

water and he silently swam over to her and dunked her under he tried to out swim her but failed because she was one of the fastest swimmers ever. She jumped ontop of him and they both went under, when they came up

they started laughing, "Are you a ninja or somthing?" Sin asked with a smile just playing around, he got a serious look on his face, 'Who told you!" He whispered in a urgent voice, she looked at him in shock, James started

laughing an she hit him playfullie on the chest, "You acctually had me fooled there for a second." "Yea, I know." He said smiling. "Your just a big ole' bucket of awesome sauce!" Sin laughed, James shrugged his shoulders

"I know." he said, Sin went back to floating on her back and she felt two strong arms help keep her ontop of the water, she opend her eyes and James was standing over her looking at her and smiling, she smiled back at

him befor shutting her eyes and enjoying it. Punk was walking around the pool looking at things and inspecting objects and there was this person who was standing at the snow come stand that had really bad looking shoes,

it was about time for some new ones, Punk chuckled and got a evil look on her face, "Your shoes are really nasty, nasty, nasty, nasty, nasty shoes, nasty nasty shoes, you got some nasty shoes, THOSE ARE NASTY SHOES!"

she sang and started laughing until the guy turned around and started yelling and cussing at her, "Dont even go there sir." she said but he kept cussing her and kept getting closer to her and all up in her face, "Im

warning you, you dont know who I am." Punk said, "What are you gonna do? Your just alittle girl." "Shut your mouth Hoe!" Punk yelled and punched him in the face, every one turned to look at the scene when the guy yelled out in

pain. Sin, Catie, Jason, and James started cheering her on and clapping. Punk kicked him between the legs and he fell hard to the ground she kicked him in the ribs and then the face. The life guard came running to break it up,

"You want some too mother facko!" Punk took a step toward him and he backed off, "No mam' I just dont want no problem, one more fight and your getting kicked out, along with the rest of your friends." he said and returned to his post.

Punk laughed and continued her observations. Sin got out of the pool to rest. Jason came and sat down beside her he was staring at her oddly and she tried to ignore him but he was working on her last nerve

"What is it?" she half yelled, "So, you and James huh?" he asked, "I dont know what your talking about." "Oh, dont play stupid with me, i've seen the way you guys act around each other." "seriously, what do you mean? He and I are just

friends." "but do you like him." "Jason, just get up and walk away befor I stab you in the eye or somting." He shrugged and just turned and sprinted away, a couple minutes after that there was alot of commotion going on

over by the food stad, Sin looked to see what was going on, there was two girls fighting Catie, she ran over there and picked up a chair, she took one of them out with that and held the other one around the neck in a sleeper hold

while Catie punched her repeatedly in the ribs. The one that got the chair threw at her was getting up and Sin kicked her in the face, Catie helped the girl off the ground only to through her in the pool. "Ok, break it up!"

the life guard yelled, "they started it." "What happend?" "I was just chillin' over here waiting to get food and these hoe bag's pushed me out of the way, but I was here first so I pushed them back, and the blonde swung at me and

I dont take that crap from anyone." "And why did this young lady jump in?" "you think, Im going to just sit here and watch my best friend get jump by a bunch of titties on a stick?" Sin asked angrily, you could almost taste the vineom

in her voice, you could hear it loud and clear. "Well, I awesume you dont get in anymore fights or i'll call the cops and you wont be aloud back here." "well, you know what I got to say to you? You can take your pool and you and

your cops can butt rape each other with it." When Sin got done telling him that she punched him in the face as hard as she could and turned to walk out of there, everyone gathered their things and followed, when they got to the truck she

had her spare cloths she had brought with her on, "Why did you change cloths?" Punk asked, "Because I have to run by the store to stock up on some food, Sissy should be here by noon tomorrow." Sin replied with a smile, she always

felt so much better after a good old fashion brawl. "So that means we have to sleep earlie tonight, right?" James asked climbing into the front seat once again, Sin nodded "if you plan to go with me to get her from the airport."

"Why are you up front AGAIN!" Catie asked, James looked back at her and smiled, "because I wanna be." Then he turned his smile on Sin who was enjoying the bickering of the two like she always did. They may not be blood, but they were

certainly Sibblings. They stopped by the store and made their way home, it was Sin and Punks job to put up the food in the right places and get everything cleaned up in the kitchen, they wasn't messy or anything, it was a BIG house so it didnt

get that dirty, James and Catie cleaned the living room and Jason was stuck with the stairs and up stairs, When Sin finished the kitchen she went to help Jason and Punk helped Catie and James. It late when they finished everything.

They all sat down and took a breather, they even put candles, which were also gothic style, out that smelled like roses, "I dont know about you guys, but im tired." Punk said with a long yawn, Sin and everyone else agreed with her,

"But ofcourse most of us got in a fight today, everyone besides Jason and James." Catie said and started chuckling, "everywhere we go you girls get into a fight." James laughed, "I'm going to have to bail you guys out of jail one day."

he said, Jason was ofcourse passed out asleep on one of the chairs, "Why dont he just get up and go to bed when he feels his self falling asleep?" Punk said and shook her head she got up and walked over to him and pushed him out of the chair

he jumped up when he hit the floor, "What the hec?" everyone looked at him and laughed. "go to sleep, you did it again." Punk said, with out a single word he went up the stairs and in his room and fell asleep. Sin went to sleep next. And eventually

everyone else. The next morning at about nine'o'clock in the morning, Sin was up getting ready to go get her sister, she had taken a shower and got dressed, she had on a red tank top that showed some of her stomache, baggy black trip pants, conbat boots,

and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, you could see her ear rings and they ofcourse were small purple cresent moons. 'this should be interesting.' she though as she was going down stairs. "Who wants to go with? it's a kind of long drive to the

airport, and I really dont want to go alone." Sin said, "I'll go," James said "The others cant stay here and get food ready or what ever." he shrugged, Sin nodded and got her truck keys and her and James went out the door. They argued alittle bit on the way

down the road on what music to listen to, ICP, Eminem, or some of his favorites. James didnt like ICP at all and he tolorated Eminem but between Sin and Catie they listened to nothing but him or ICP which only Punk, Sin, and Jason enjoyed.

Catie hated them like James, but she didnt dis them to much. They were just to violent for their liking I guess. It wasnt too long of a trip about and hour and thirty minutes or so. James was a quiet person though, and they didnt talk that much on the way.

There was one time on the way to get Tsume that Sin started laughing at this person, his shoes remined her of Punk because they were real nasty and James looked at her oddly, "It reminds me of Punk." Sin said with a smile and told him all how the nasty shoe

thing got started, it made him chuckle. Sin was fighting with her hair because the wind was blowing it in her face, it amused him to watch her try to keep it out of her eyes. But when he thought she had enough torture he reached over and gently brushed her hair back

out of her face. She glanced over at him. He smiled at her and turned the music up. The trip was silent for the rest of the way, until they got her sister. They were standing in the lobby waiting for her to come through the doors out

of the airway, when Sin saw her she ran and tackled hugged her, Tsume and Sin fell to the ground everyone was looking at them with weird looks, but the sisters didnt mind they were to buissy having a reunion. "good to see you too sis." Tsume laughed,

"I missed you." Sin said while sniffing her, "And obviously my scent, huh?" Tsume said with a lot of sarcasm, Sin smiled and nodded her head, they walked back over to James who looked confused because Sin just up out of no where took off running full speed.

"This is my sister, Tsume." Sin paused for a mintute, "this is James, he's one of my closest friends." Sin said and smiled in his direction. Tsume shook his had and gave him a short smile with a small nod. "Nice to meet you." she said, "You too." James replied.

They made their way toward the truck and Tsume got front seat, "You sure you can drive this thing Yanglin?" Tsume asked. Sin nodded and looked back at James, who was at the moment very confused,"Thats my birth name, but no one really knows our story so everyone just

calls me Sinister." Sin explained, James nodded to show he understood, "Sinister?" Tsume laughed, "Sin, for short." Yanglin said with a smile, "Its because of how I dress, and no one really knows that much about my..our past." she corrected, "oooh." Tsume said.

The rest of the drive home was nothing but conversation of what had been going on sence Sin moved and what had all happend to Tsume, from the fights she had gotten in, to the nursing school she completed already, to the archery classes she had been recently taking.

The gossip and chatter went on forever until they pulled up to the gate, "Are you kidding me? This is your home?" Tsume asked in shock at the castle she was seeing befor her very own eyes. Sin laughed and nodded, "Well, you always said you wanted to live in a castle."

Tsume grumbled, "exspecially a gothic one, you havnt changed very much." "Not one bit." Sin said. They entered the house to Jason and Punk over which tasted better, Chocolate covered twinkie or the regular ones, and Catie sitting on the couch playing video games that

ofcourse had explosions in it. "Nice to see you guys again." Tsume said to Punk and Jason, "Well, hello there." Jason said with a smile and walked over to Tsume and hugged her, everything was going fine until his had started sliding down her back to her butt. Tsume sighed,

"You think I would have got enough of this." She said and Punched Jason upside the head, "see, I told you she wasnt one to mess around." Sin laughed and everyone started laughing with her, including hot headed Tsume. "I told ya Jason, keep yo hands to ya self, boy." Catie

said still chuckling. Jason rubbed his head and took Tsumes stuff up to Sins room. Catie walked over to Tsume and gave her a friendly hug, "So Angel, how was your flight?" she asked, "tiring. And Angel? what?" Tsume laughed, "Well, im the one that gave Sin her nickname because of how

she dressed, so now Angel is yours. Because your all bright." Tsume blinked and let that sink in for a minute and started chuckling and shaking her head, "So, what did you guys fixed to eat? I'm starving." James asked, "uh, nothing." Catie told him, Sin scratched the back of her

head and sighed, "I bought food and you guys didnt make it?" "it's no biggy. We'll just order a pizza or somthing." James said, Sin nodded and gave him the phone, "Why me?" "Your idea." Sin replied. Tsume and Sin walked out in the back yard, which was huge, like the house.

Might I add. And got the picnic place which was vampire like set up and ready, they sat in the red velvet swing talking waiting for the pizza arive, Tsume got up and walked over to the old timey well that was sitting in the middle of the yard an started inspecting it. It was tall and

made out of black metal, it had roses growing around it and the word Tokubetsu inscribed on it. 'Tokubetsu?' Tsume though, 'I wonder why special is ingraved in this well.' "Hey sis, do you know who lived in this house befor you guys?" Tsume asked Sin, she shook her head and asked, "Why?"

"Because this word ingraved in the side of the well is Special in Japanese." "Why would Japanese people live here in this house that is right outside of Detroit?" Sin asked, Tsume shrugged and went and sat back down beside of her sister, but what they didn't know is that they were being

watched by a very evil spirit who was seaking revenge and waiting for the right moment to attack. James, Catie, Jason, and Punk walked outside with the pizza, they were all chatting and having a very good time getting to know Sins sister who was now known as Angel by the group. A shadow

like figure started to form beside the well, Tsume looked over and her eyes got huge and she tapped Sin on the Shoulder who turned to see what she want and stopped right in the middle of a sentence, because there stood, their old rival, and also evil sister, Tingmay. Tingmay stretched and gave a

evil laugh, "Why hello there my dear sisters." She said in a bitter tone, "I have reformed my self to seak vengence on you two for destroying be years ago." Everyone besides Tsume and Yanglin were looking back and forth between the three, Tingmay was a mixture of Tsume and Yanglin, she had long dark hair,

red eyes, and pale skin. "Oh nice, a family reunion. I dont think we ment to invite you." Tsume said. Tingmay wrinkled up her nose and snorted, "You always were pig like." Yanglin laughed, "Very funny Yanglin." Tingmay said, "You better leave befor we kick your butt, again." Tsume told her. Tingmay just laughed

and started walking closer, "Why is she dressed like a Japanese lady?" Catie whispered to James, "I dont have any idea, im still trying to figure out where she came from." he whispered back, Tingmay shot them sharp glances, "Dont be getting any funny ideas, Tingmay." Tsume said firmly, "You have two options dear

sisters, either give up your lives, or fight for yours friends." Tsume and Yanglin looked and each other and nodded their heads, They stood up and walked out into the middle of the yard. "Looks like were going to have to kill you again." Yanglin said with a smirk, "You know we can do it." Tsume agreed.

"I have gotten stronger over the years." Tingmay stated, they both shrugged at the same time, "You guys still doing that twin thing I see. Dont you know that gets old." "Ok, enough talk." Tsume said, Her hair started getting longer and turned white along with her nails, they got stronger and her eyes turned red.

Her teeth began to get sharper and she gave a fierce growl. Yanglin smiled because she had missed her sisters true form, Yanglin closed her eyes and focused hard. It was always harder for her than her sister to change forms. Her hair turned jet black and grew down to the back of her knees and her finger tips started

glowing pink, when she opend her eyes they were glowing a satphire blue. She had vampire teeth and a purple cresent moon formed on her forehead. Jason, James, Punk, and catie looked at them with disbelieving stares, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Tsume was the first to attact.

She ran for her sister, Tingmay, and sliced her across the face with her claws. Yanglin was at the moment trying to find somthing to make a bow and arrow with, "James, do you have an old bow and arrow I could use?" She asked and he nodded slowly, mouth gaping open. "Well, go an get it for me?" Yanglin asked in a sweet

voice, James ran in the house and up to his room to get it. Tsume had Tingmay in a headlock, it looked more like monday night raw than it did a fight to the death, "Yeah! kick her butt!" Catie yelled, Yanglin laughed and looked back at her friends who were enjoying the fight alittle bit to much, 'thats what I get for picking

the most violent friends in the universe.' she thought to herself. "You stupid wench!" Tsume yelled, Tingmay was on her back with her arms wrapped around her neck pulling her head back, Tsume rolled over and punched her in the face, she climbed ontop of the well and dropped an old fashion Elbow into Tingmays stomache, She then

picked up a bench from beside of the picnic place an threw it at her. Tingmay fell back to the ground, she already had a black eye, a bloody and probably broken nose and her hair was a mess. Tsume pulled out a pocket knife that she always carried around for safty precautions she closed her eyes and channeled her power into it.

It started glowing red and she stabbed Tingmay in the stomache. Where she was an inpure soul it burned a hole in her. James returned with the bow and arrow, Yanglin purched the arrow in the bow and pulled it back ready to shoot, she concentraded and her powers which you could see move from her hand into the arrow that made it start to

glow pink, she held it for a minute and let it fly, it hit Tingmay in the middle of her chest and she fell to the ground on her knees, she started bleeding very badly and she was coughing up blood. Yanglin layed the bow down on the ground and Tsume walked over to her, "you ready?" Yanglin nodded, they cut their palms on both hand. they turned

to each other and put their hands together, they closed their eyes and took a deep breath focusing on Tingmay, The two sisters started glowing pink and a barrier formed around them, pureifying everything evil within its reach, "Hakai suru kanojyo itsumo." They whisperd together, the barrier exploded and the two sisters hugged. The pink light around them

reached out for Tingmay, she gave a painful terrified scream and she disappeared forever, hopfullie. They stopped glowing and they let go of each other, they turned to their friends and all of their mouths were gaping open in shock. Tsume and Yanglin looked at each other and started laughing. They all went into the living room and Sence they had already witnessed

what had happend out their explained their past and how they were half demon priestesses and how everything came to be from the beginning to the end. "So, your telling me all this time we lived in a house with a real life demon?" James asked, "Ahem, HALF demon." Sin corrected, "Sweet!" he yelled every one started laughing at him. "Uh guys, you might want to turn

back into your human forms. Your starting to scare me." Catie said, "I think its cool." Punk said, and Jason, well lets just say he was hiding behind the chair eating a candy bar. James who had been sitting beside Sin the hole time turned to her, she gave him a unsure look. He put a hand on her face and ran it threw her hair and was staring

into her stil glowing satphire eyes,"I think it's beautiful." He said softly, Sin smiled at him and Catie cleared her throat, they both turned quickly and looked at the ground Sin started blushing and everyone was amazed besides Tsume. They had never once seen her blush befor, even the embarrassed James was shocked. Tsume laughed and took Sin's hand and they both

focused on going back to their human form, even though they were alot more comfortable like that. After they changed back, a question popped up in Caties head. "Why do you guys hold hands for some of the stuff you do?" She asked, "Because it's alot easier for us. We look nothing alike, but we are Twins. And we are alot more powerful and it doesnt make us as

tired if we join hands." Tsume said answering her question. Later that night Sin walked into her bedroom from taking a shower which she would be sharing with Tsume for awhile. "Hey Yanglin," Tsume called for her from the computer desk. She walked and to see what Tsume wanted, "Did you know back in the midevil times this house belonged to a group

of people that did alot of which craft? They used that well for a portal to the after life. EVil spirits came threw and killed them all, I guess they never got to close it." Tsume said, "Interesting, and ofcourse, they got killed, how could they close it?" Sin laughed, Tsume shrugged and they went and climbed in bed they stayed up talking for awhile and then finally fell

asleep. Looks like the Last Adventure wasnt their last together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tales from the Cresent Moon: CHapter 3

It had been a week already sence Tsume had come to visit them. She was thinking about possibly moving in with them because she missed her sister terribly when she was

gone. The only problem was, it was so far away from home. The incident that had happend the day she came there was the day Sin's friends found out everything about them.

They thought they was crazy at first. But they saw it with their own eyes, there was no denying it. Catie was on the end of the Couch talking to Micha, Punk was fiddling

with somthing shiney she had found, Jason was in the kitchen experimenting with food, Tsume was watching TV, ofcourse, she was watching somthing about werewolfs. It was a

show about trying to figure out if they were real or not, but we all knew they had to be. James was glaring at Catie, and Sin was staring out the window lost in her own

thoughts. "Hey guys, im going out to spend the day with Micha."Catie said "Ah! I KNEW IT!" James yelled, "I know you dont like him, but I do!" Catie yelled back. James sighed

and shook his head, "fine, if he makes you happy, I guess so." Catie hugged the big bear like guy she called her brother, he regretfully hugged her back. He didn't like

Micha at all. But what could he do? Catie ran up stairs to get her backpack and change cloths an do what ever else she had to do befor Micha got there. "I'm going to go

explore somthing." Punk said with a cheerful smile, "I might find some more shiney things!" She said as she sprinted out the door. Sin watched her leave and started chuckling.

'I love my friends. They're great.' she thought. "Hey sis, do you want to go shoping or somthing? I'm tired of sitting in the house. If you could call it that." Angel laughed.

"Sure, we'll go shoping." Sin said. About that time the door bell rung and Catie ran down the stairs, nearly falling but she caught her self. She couldn't quit smiling.

Her and Micha didn't get to spend alot of time together because Catie and her friends were normally always out doing stuff. She opend the door and jumped in his arms.

"Hey Catie." he laughed, Micha brushed her hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her forehead. You could see Caties eyes light up. She absolutly loved that boy more than

almost anything in the world. I said almost because I think she may have loved to fight just a little bit more. "Hey guys." Micha greeted every one, "Heeey." Every one said

back, Zombie like, not even looking up from what they were doing. They never really liked him, they just tolerated him for Catie. Sin really didnt have anything against

him, but she still owed him acouple for very few times he had made Catie cry. And Angel, well she didn't know him, and she never took well to strangers. "ok, uhm, Catie

are you ready?" he asked, Catie grabbed his hand and literally dragged him out thw door. "When are we going to leave?" Angel asked, "As soon as I get out of my Pajammas."

Sin laughed,"I think you look fine like that." James grumbled, "What was that? I didn't hear you." Sin asked and he just shook his head and refused to say anything. Sins sighed

and went up to her room to get ready. A few minutes later she returned and was ready to go, She had on her favorite pair of black jeans with holes in the knees, a purple

tank top, and ofcourse her combat boots. Her hair was down and straight like always and he had a black wrist band on with chains around it. Angel and James looked at her,

Angel wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. "Why must you always dress like the princess of darkness?" Angel asked in a motherly tone,"I like how I dress." Sin said crossing

her arms, James smiled "I think she looks beautiful." he said. "Ofcourse you would. Look at how you dress, its just like her!" Angel said sarcasticly, "Hey now, whats wrong

with how I dress?" James asked, "You look like a dang Vampire or somthing that belongs in a cemetary!" she replied, "Well let me just say miss Angel..." Sin stopped him

in the middle of a sentence by covering his mouth with her hand. She didn't want the guy she liked and her sister to argue, even if it was very funny. "Would you to come with us?

So you wont be stuck here with the food-a-riphic Jason." Sin asked, James started laughing because of what she had called Jason, she was good at making up words on the

spot. Exspecially funny ones. "Sure, i'll tag along." he said after he got done laughing. So they climbed into her truck and started on their way. Ofcourse, Angel got the

front seat and James was stuck in the back, so once again he was stuck listening to a bunch of girl talk and listening to Eminem and ICP. He was thrilled. Not. When they

got there, Angel was shocked that it was just a regular two story mall, she thought it would be fancy. "What did you expect, this is detroit." James said and walked in

beside Sin. She was acctually in the middle of her sister and him. They were argueing over what stores to go in first, She wanted to go into the american eagal store and

he wanted to go to hottopic. Sin, ofcourse was down for going into hottopic or Spencers first. She loved them stores. So they just decided to split up. Angel went to her stores

while James and Sin went to theirs. James bought a new pair of trip pants sence his were ripped because he wore them out. Sin got new wrist bands, an ICP shirt, skinny jeans,

and black trip pants with red chains and stuff on them. James chased her around Spencers with some gross spider he had found in the corner. The people thought it was one of

their Gag toys so they got kicked out of their for a week. James and Sin laughed the hole time as they walked to the wishing fountain. It was pretty funny, Sin absoutly hated

spiders, just like Punk. They sat down to take a brake. Sin found a penny in her pocket, closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opend her eyes, she found James closer than

he was befor. "What did you wish for?" he asked in a gentle tone, it took her a minute to respond because he was so close to her. "Uhm, if I tell you, it wont come true."

Sin replied with a smile, "hm." was all she got back from him. James put his hand on her cheek and scooted closer to her, their foreheads were touching and he was about to

close the short distance between them and kiss Sin when Angel showed up infront of them. "Ahem!" Angel cleared her throat and started laughing James and Sin jumped up and

stepped away from each other alittle bit, "uhm we were just.." Sin said and looked at James for help, "We were.." "Yea, yea, I saw what was going on." Tsume interupted and

started chuckling because both of their faces was red. "I want to go to one more store." Sin said and walked away. She sighed and crossed her arms as she walked, James was

the first guy she had even thought about in that way sence they left that one place that she still didn't want to talk about. 'Would it really be all right?' she questioned her

self and walked into one of her other favorite stores where she got all of her baggy cloths at. There she bought a baggy blue t-shirt and baggy black pants with some tennis shoes.

She returned to her sister and James who was still by the fountain with Angel who was still picking on James for what almost happend. Sin smiled at the two of them, 'thats my

sister for you.' she thought "Hey." Angel said and smiled at Sin. Sin waved at her and they made their way toward the exit. "So, what did you get?" Sin asked, "Oh I just

got this real cute red shirt and a pair of shorts." Angel replied, Sin started laughing at her sister, "Whats so funny?" Angel asked starting to laugh her self, "thats it?

thats all you got?" Sin said. Angel nodded and hit Sin with her bag, Sin shook her head and unlocked the trunk of her truck to put their stuff back there. Then they all

climbed in and left. They stopped at Taco Bell and ate and went to look in the pet store, "I want that cat!" Sin said excitedly, "it is cute." James said inspecting it,

then he asked the owner of the pet store if it was litter box trained because he didn't want the house smelling like cat poo. The lady said yes so they got the cat. It was

black with a white spot on its chest that was shaped like a dimond and it had bright green eyes. They named it Mischeif. They let the cat roam around the house when they got

home so it would learn the place. It was alittle after noon when they had gotten home and Jason still wasnt out of the kitchen. Sin walked in their and paused at the door.

Her mouth was gaping open in shock, there was flour everywhere, the stove was smoking which made it hard to see. Cake mix and other odd foods was laying all over the counters

and floor. Just everywhere. James walked in and ran into her, he looked at what she was in shock for and started laughing his butt off. He was laughing so hard he had to lean

against the wall to keep from falling in the floor. "Whats going on?" Angel asked as she walked in, She stopped and looked around. "Well, I think we have found someone who

is a worse cooker than you are Sin. Remember the green pancakes?" Angel said and started chuckling, "Oh hush!" Sin yelled and started laughing with the rest. Angel walked

up to this purple stuff on one of the counters that was bubbleing and poked it with a spoon. What ever it was, it was alive. It started growling and crawling up the spoon.

She dropped it and jumped back. "Where is Jason anyways?" Sin asked, a big white spot on the floor raised a hand, "Present." He groaned, Jason was covered from head to toe

with flour mix and a bunch of other stuff. He was laying face down on the floor, it was so messy he just blended in very well. James sighed and picked him up off of the floor

and Jason dragged his self threw the house, his hair was sticking out everywhere and the only thing you could see on him was his eyes. Everyone went into the living room to

sit down and rest alittle bit, about that time Punk came running threw the door happier than a racoon in a trash bag. "Why are you so happy?" Angel asked, Punk smiled brightly

at her and raised up her hand, "I found a pine cone!" she started jumping up and down doing her happy dance, "I named it, ALF!" She said, Sin started laughing, "Thats Punk

for ya!" She said. Jason came back down stairs from taking a shower and getting cleaned up, they didn't even give him time to rest, they sent him to clean up the big mess he

had made. "That will teach him food-a-riphic." James grumbled, "well, Im tired, I'm going to go take a shower and take a nap." Angel said, she walked over and hugged her sister

then left the room. "Dang it!" They heard Jason yelling then a loud crash after. "I'm asuming the pile of dishes fell on him while he was trying to clear them away." Punk said with a

sigh, "I'll go help him." She said and shook her head and went into the kitchen. Sin laughed and listend to Jason and Punk argueing in the kitchen, "Punk is goofier than anyone,

besides Jason, but she's really smart. Although she gets destracted by the smallest things." Sin told James and smiled because her friends made her the happiest girl in the world.

"Yea." James said, he turned on the TV and started watching MTV cribs, It was Sin's favorite episode. It was the one where it shows 50 Cents house. She looked over at James

who glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and she quickly looked away. "You know, you can scoot closer if you want. I dont bite." James said, Sin looked and him and smiled,

"I'm ok here." She said, James nodded and sighed. A few minutes later he stood up and sat back down next to her. Sin didnt think much of it so she just continued watching TV,

She glanced over at James and he was looking at her, 'why isn't he looking away.' she thought, "Uhm, I better go help Jason and Punk." She said and stood up to head to the

kitchen. James grabbed her hand and pulled her back down and turned her to face him, "You know I like you, right?" he asked, she didn't trust her voice so she just shook her

head. "Well I do, alot." Sin looked down and he gently put his hand under her chin to make her look at him, "I like you too." She whispered, "I'm usually shy, but I think you

had the right to know." he said, Sin nodded her head still being forced to look at him, she had a strange urge to drop her head and run away, but he wouldn't allow her to.

He slowly moved his hand to the back of her neck and put his forehead on hers, he looked in her eyes for a second and closed the distance between them and kissed her. She put

her arms around his neck and kissed him back he moved both of his hands to her back and pulled her closer. The phone rang and She they both jumped apart and Sin got up and ran

over to answer it, she cleared her throat befor she pressed the talk button, "Hello?" She said alittle breathless, "What wrong? sounds like you just got done running in a

race." Catie laughed on the other end, "I hand to run down the stairs to get the phone." she lied and looked at James who was smiling at her holding back a chuckle. "Mhm,

so do you guys want to come out to the club tonight? Me and Micha are here and theres really not alot of people." Catie said, "I dont know if Angel would be up for that."

Sin replied, "Go ask her." "Ok, be right back." Sin put the phone down and ran up the stairs. She entered her bed room and saw a piecefull looking Tsume on her bed, she walked

over and sat down beside her and looked at her for a few minutes. She had never seen her sister look so piecefull, she had always been watching her back and fighting to ever

relax. She gently brushed her hair out of her face and Tsume fluttered her eyes open, "Yanglin?" "Hey, do you want to go out tonight? No acohol, none of us drink, just dancing

and hanging out." Sin asked, Tsume nodded and stretched, they only called each other their other names when they were alone. It was kind of just their thing to do. "Get up and get ready,

we'll be waiting down stairs for you." Sin said and got up and left the room, when she made it back down the the living room she pick up the phone and told Catie that they would

be there in a little while then she grabbed her makeup bag from the coffee table and walked over the mirror they had in the living room and started putting her makeup on.

She did it Gothic/emo style ofcourse like she had always did it sence she was real young and acctually started wearing it. James went into the kitchen to tell everyone they

were going out and that Angel had agreed to it so they started finishing up what they were working in the kitchen. They had been argueing the hole time while they had been

cleaning. James snuck up behind Sin while she was still putting makeup on and wrapped his arms around her waste and rested his head on her should and watched her while she

finished up. Jason and Punk walked out of the kitchen still argueing and Jason had said something to Punk that had obviously made her little bit to mad and she slapped him

in the face and put her hands on her hips, "I told you not to start with me, but what do you do? You start, I told you, I am P to the dang u n k, ok, You dont want to mess,

with me!" she yelled and slapped him again, then she turned and saw James and Sin, "You guys ready?" She smiled, James let go of Sin and turned to Punk and nodded his head.

Angel came down ther stairs ready to go, she had on her outfit she bought earlier that day. They all got in Sins truck once again and headed to the club. It was called,

'Dancing, fun, and Pink laughter.' they were telling Angel about it so she wouldn't freak out, She was never up for the hole drinking, partying stuff, neither was Sin. Sin

wouldn't agree to it if it wasn't completely safe. Besides the fights, which her sister had no problem with, she acctually enjoyed fighting alittle bit. When they got there

it was already beginning to get dark out. When they went out, they always got there around the same time. Catie and Micha was waiting for them outside, They walked over

to them and they entered. There wasnt many people out like Catie had said, a few young people and a few old. This young boy that was about 6'3 and had very long black hair

that was dressed in black jeans and black t-shirt walked up to Angel she stared him down, 'what does he want!' she thought, "Can I, buy you a drink and, we could get to know

each other?" he asked nervously, "Ok, but no acohole." She said and he took her hand and lead her over to the bar. Punk went out on the dance floor and Jason went to terrorize

some young girls. "I have to use the bathroom, Catie will you come with me?" Sin asked, "YEA!" Catie said and turned to Micha he leaned down and kissed her quickly and they

went to the bathroom, James went to find a table for them to rest at when they were done running around. "So, whats your name?" Angel asked, "It's Christopher, Chris for short.

And you?" he said, "Ts...Angel." She said and cleared her throat. "So, what about your friends? How long have you known them?" he asked, "Well, the one with the really long

dark hair was my sister, and i've known acouple of them for awhile and one I just met a week ago. I'm not from around here, I'm thinking about moving here with my sister and

the rest of them because I miss her when I'm not around her." "Oh, where you from?" she looked at him strangly, "Far away." She told him. There was a crashing sound across the

floor and James turned around quickly to see three guys Jumping Micha, 'I dont like the guy but I cant watch him get his butt beat in an unfair fight.' he thought and ran over to them.

He pulled one guy off of him, knocked the other one upside the head with a plate, and Micha jumped ontop of the guy who was holding him down and punched him in the face repeatedly.

James knocked out the guy he hit with the plate and went swinging at the other one, the guy got a lucky shot at James which cut open his eye and blacked it. The guy Micha was beating up

pulled out a knife and slashed at him and cut his arm. About that time Catie came out and saw what was going on. "Oh hec no!" she yelled, the guy didn't expect a girl to get

in on the fight and she snuck behind him and got him in a master lock, Micha kicked the knife out of his hand and punched him as hard as he could. It knocked him out and Catie let him

fall to the ground. They turned to James and looked at him shocked, he had two of them threw over his shoulder and slammed them both into another table at the same time. He had blood

all over his face and his cloths. "Go get in the truck!" Sin yelled, she ran over to Angel and dragged her away from Chris. "Whats going on?" She asked in panic, "James's eye is cut open

and Micha got cut with with a knife. Did you not hear the loud noises they made?" "Yea, but I ignored it." Angel ran over and got Jason and Punk not taking anytime to explain. Catie and

Micha was in the back, Catie had to sit on Micha's lap because it was a tight fit for all of them in Sin's truck, She was holding pressure to his cut trying to stop the bleeding.

Jason was in the middle looking confused,Punk had to sit on his lap as well which she hated she complained the hole time. And Angel was telling everyone what to do because she had special

training in how to treat a flesh wound. James was up front with Sin. She had gave him her wrist band to hold on the cut to hold back some of the blood. She kept glancing over at him to make

sure he was ok. She was worrying and he could tell. He reached over and held her hand to try and keep her calm. He didn't want her wrecking them and making a bigger mess of this night than what

it was already. "Were not going out no more! At least im not!"Angel yelled, Micha started laughing at her because he knew every time they went out anywhere there was bound to be and good brawl.

Even at the grocery store. They made it home safly and Catie dragged Micha into the bathroom to clean up his arm and to see how bad it was. Punk and Jason sat down in the chairs, Angel was running

around getting supplies needed to doctor everyone she had brought. She had even brought stitches. Sin made James lay on the couch and she got a wet wash rag to clean the blood off of his face.

She knealed down on her knees beside the couch and cleaned him up. His eye looked bad where it was brused and the cut wasnt that bad. The blood was want made her panic. "I need to go wet this again."

"wait," James said and he raised up and kissed her in front of everyone. Jason looked at them shocked and Punk smiled. Sin looked at him and he smiled and her and layed back down. Catie came out of the

bathroom with Micha still holding his arm because in was to deep it wouldn't quit bleeding. "He needs stitches." She said, "bring him over her." Sin said, Micha sat down on the couch and Sin sat beside him.

"This will hurt, I dont have numbing medicine. Angel, get me a needle and your stitches thread." She did as she was told and Sin started stitching him up, "So, where did you guys learn to do this stuff?"

Micha asked in a some what pain filled voice, Sin glanced up at him and over at every one else who already knew. "A mother figure taught us, leave it at that." she said. A few more mintues and

he was finished, she went and washed her hand and to clean up the bathroom. Catie was passed out asleep on the floor infront of Micha and Jason and Punk was asleep in the chairs,and Angel had already

went up to their room. Micha turned to James and thanked him for his help. "No problem, I dont like you. But no way was I going to watch you get beat in an unfair fight." James said, Micha nodded his head and

looked back at Catie, "Theres a spair bed roomon the last floor beside Sin's room. Her's is the gothic room. Dont sleep in there, she'll have her head for breakfast." James told him, "What about Catie?" He asked,

"You can take her with you if you want." James shrugged. Micha gently picked her up off the floor, careful not to strain his arm and not to wake her and went up stairs. Sin came out of the bathroom dressed in night

cloths and sat down on the couch beside James who had sat up when she had to give Micha stitches. He layed down and gently pulled Sin to lay on his chest. She sighed again and listend to his heart beat for a few minutes,

James petted her hair and watched her think. "Crazy night." She finally said, he chuckled and agreed with her, then he kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tales from the Cresent Moon:Chapter 4

"Theres nothing to eat!" Jason yelled from the kitchen, "No wonder, you exploded all the food the other day!" Punk yelled back at him from the living room couch."Well,

if you wasnt trying to be the chef off of the food Chanel that wouldnt have happend." Angel said, "What? Speak up, I cant hear you." he yelled, Angel took a deep breath and

Sin took cover under a pillow, "Why is she hiding?" James asked, and after he said that, "I SAID IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEND IF YOU WASNT TRYING TO BE THE CHEF OFF OF THE FOOD

CHANNEL!" Angel yelled as loud as she could. James fell out of his chair Catie was under a blanket covering her ears Punk had gotten up and ran out of the room Sin was

laughing under her safe pillow, and Jason had dropped what ever he had in his hand and came out of the kitchen, "Jeez, big mouth, it sounded like you were right beside me."

Angel sighed and got up from the couch, walked over to him and Punched him in his stomache. "Call me big mouth again, I dare you!" she tried to say seriously but she started smiling.

Sin walked up and put an arm around Jason, "Didnt we tell you befor she even arrived not to make her mad?" Sin said, Jason nodded and wrapped his arm around Sin, James got up and

walked over beside him and smacked his arm away from her, "Watch your self." he said to him, Jason raised his arms in surender and went to plop down on the couch. Catie was laughing

at him because he acctually thought James wasnt going to say anything to him. "I'm going to see if theres anything to make pancakes with or somthing." Angel said and left the room

still chuckleing. Punk reentered and sat down in her favorite chair, James, Sin, and Jason was on the couch, James in between Jason and Sin ofcourse. And Catie was in the other chair

thinking about Micha. "What are we going to do today guy?" Punk asked, everyone shrugged besides Sin who was thinking of what they acctually could do. "Well, we need to go to the

store and restock on food sence the professional chef over here wasted everything. Me and Angel have some buissness to atend to eventually either today or tomorrow. Anyone got any

ideas?" Sin said, "We could go to Taco Bell!" James said excitedly, Sin smiled at him and nodded,"We will stop by there when we go to Walmart." Sin said, James put his arm around her

and smiled happily. "There is absolutly nothing in that kitchen to eat or even work with!" Angel said while she was coming out of the kitchen, "Well, ok.." Sin got cut off by the door

bell ringing, Catie jumped up and opend it, ofcourse, there was Micha standing there all bubbly and bright eyed. "Hey, why didnt you tell us he was coming over?" Punk asked, Catied shrugged

and dragged him into the house, "Anyways, me, James, Catie, and Micha can all go to the store, you guys can do what ever." Sin said with a smile, "Oh, sure, leave us here with Jason."

Punk and angel said at the same time. "Im not that bad guys." Jason said pouting. Sin petted his hair and shook her head, "Well, gets get going." they got in her truck and started on

their way to Walmart, James was driving this time because he wanted to, and he's the boss. Suposedly. Which made Sin laugh, but she let him drive anyways. She got to relax for once.

They were at Walmart, James nad Micha had thrown Catie and Sin into the buggys and was running around being silly and having a good time befor they started shoping, "If you kids dont quit,

I'm going to have to make you leave!" the manager yelled at them, "I dont think so!" James yelled back and they continued there fun, "guys, we really need to start shopping." Catie spoke up and

started to climb out of the buggy and almost fell, luckily Micha caught her and helped her out, then James lifted Sin out, "Well, were going to go hang out in the game room while you

go shop." James said, Catie and Sin nodded then walked away, "do you have any idea what we need for sure?" Catie asked and gave a sharp look to a guy that was checking them out, she

hated guys who thought they could just eyeball girls, Catie was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Sin was wearing Baggy black Jeans and a ICP shirt which James and

Catie both hated. They got some chips and faygo and mountain do and everything else Jason has wasted trying to cook but acctually made the kitchen explode. They checked out and went to the

game room to get the guys, there were these two girls flirting with them, one was tall, had long bleach blonde hair, very tan, had a mini skirt on and a pink t-shirt on. The other was

short and had red hair, Yellow pants, and a purple shirt. James and Micha was ignoring them and trying to get them to go away which wasn't working well at all. "What they think they're doing?"

Catie asked and walked up to the blonde,grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face first thing. 'why not.' Sin thought and grabbed the other girl, Catie threw her on the ground

and beat her face against the floor, Sin put the girl she was fight head threw the glass of a game machine, Catie hit the blonde so hard she was bleeding and The one Sin was fighting,

her face was all cut up from glass and they picked the girls up and stuffed them in the machine that was broken and walked away, James and Micha was laughing and talking about it

on the way to Taco Bell, "It was funny girls, you have to admit." Micha said, "Yea, Catie, your face turned red and it looked like you were a raging bull!" James laughed, "And Sin, well,

you didnt look angry at all." "Yea, I just jumped in for the fun of it." Sin replied, they got out of the truck and started walking to the entrance to Taco Bell, "God! Why do we always,

have to eat here!" Catie yelled,"Because this is my favorite place!" James replied, "You got a problem with it?" "Yea, I do!" "Well tough luck," "dont tough luck me, we always come here,

why not eat somewhere different?" "Everywhere else is gross!" "Not Mcdonalds!" "yes it is!" "NO its...hey, SIN! ARE YOU RECORDING THIS!" "NO NO NO IM NOT!" Sin yelled and locked her

self inside the truck, "I swear when you come out here I'm going to smack you!" Catie yelled, "What? I cant here you, sorry." Sin laughed, "Fine! we'll just eat without you!" Catie grabbed

Micha's hand and dragged him threw the door. James walked upto the truck door and pressed the unlock button on the keys which he had the hole time, but he decided not to let Catie beat Sin

up just yet. He opend the door and Sin jumped to the passenger seat, "Where do you think your going?" James laughed, "No!" Sin yelled "Dont erase it, its priceless." She smiled, "I wont."

he said, he leaned over and gently kissed her and pulled away quickly, she crossed her arms and gave him a pouty look, she slid in the middle of the front seat and pulled him gently to her and

kissed him deeply. He was getting into it and she open her door on the passanger side and ran into Taco Bell to find Catie and Micha, "Oh, your mean." He laughed and walked in his self. An hour

later they walked out and there was a big comotion going on, next thing they new there was a blue low rider sliding around the curve and started shooting and some people in the parking lot, "Dunk!"

Sin yelled to Catie, she hit the ground and a bullet went right where her head was befor she got down. Sin ran to her truck with inhuman speed and got four guns and threw one to Micha, James, Catie,

and kept one for herself. They started shooting back at them James shot one in the arm, Catie got one in the shoulder, Micha paniced and got none and Sin jumped up on the hood of her truck and shot at the

peoples gas tank and made them explode, they got out of there befor the cops showed up thank god. When they got to the house they ran in the door and Sin told Angel everything that went on.

Ofcourse Angel gave her a big lecture on gang violence and everything, "But noway was I going to let them get away with shooting at Catie." "true." Angel said and dropped the subject, "well, I have a

date tonight." Angel told Sin,"With that dude you met at the club?" Sin asked and Angel nodded her head."Awesome, wheres Punk and Jason?"Sin asked, "Jasons asleep and Punk went somwhere in her new Lambergini."

James and Micha were putting up grocerys and argueing about where the rightful place for pancake mix was, the cabnit or the frigdearator. "Sin!" James yelled, "What?" She said as she entered the kitchen,

"Where does Pancake mix go? Fridge, or Cabit?" Micha asked, "Fridge." She said giving them both and odd look, "Told you do!" James said, Sin shook her head and smiled, she walked up to James and gave him a

random hug and she stayed there for a minute, "not that I'm complaining or anything, but whats with the random hug?" James asked with a smile, Sin shrugged and turned and walked out of the kitchen. Later that day,

Micha and Catie was just chilling in the backyard on the swing all cuddled up, talking about everything that had been happening and how they had to struggle to stay together when they were younger.

Catie had her head laying on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her which made her feel like she was in the safest place on earth. He tilted her head up toward him and kissed her, she sat up and turned

toward him, he wrapped his arms around her waste to bring her closer to him, she ran her hand threw his hair and he deepend the kiss, he pulled her to sit on his lap so they could be closer and she broke the kiss.

"whats wrong?" he asked, "Nothing." she replied breathless and smiled at him. She got up and went back inside the house with him following. Sin was up stairs helping Angel get ready for her date, "Are you nervous?"

Sin asked her, Angel nodded her head and finished putting her makeup on, "I havn't took any interest in guys sence..." "I know." Sin interupted,"lets not talk about." she said and walked over to her jewelry box

and got out a 3D cresent moon neclace, it looked like it glowed, she walked over to Angel and put it on her, "it gives luck." She said in a whisper, Angel turned and hugged her tight,"I know its hard." Sin told her,

the only guys that they had ever loved or even took interest in was back in the other Era. Angel finally left with him and Chris took her to a fancy restaurant to eat. She couldn't quit staring at him, "What is it?" He

asked her, she shook her head and continued eating what ever it was. She had no clue what she had ordered everything was just so highclass there. It had to be in the highclass part of detroit. After they ate they went into

the dance room they had there, it was dark and had very little candle light. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck because she was just standing there staring at him lost in thought. He put his hands on her waist

and pulled her against him, she slowly but surly lade her head on his shoulder, he was alot taller than her and she couldnt help but be attracted to him and drawn to him. He reminded her so much of some one but couldn't place it

at the moment. "I feel like I know you." he whispered to her, "I feel the same," she replied, then it hit her, only one person ever had made her feel like that befor, she pulled away from him and looked at his eyes and hair and the

structure of his face and body. 'full moon, human' she thought to her self, her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. "oh my." She whispered to herself, "What is it whats wrong." he asked, "nothing, it just hit me

who you remind me of is all." she said, he slowly walked back to her and pulled Angel back to him and started dancing again, she layed her head back on his shoulder and held him tight to her as if he was going to disappear.

She was lost in thought, thinking about how much Chris and that other person resembled so much. A tear ran down her eye without any warning. She raised up quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of there and made him drive

back to the house. A couple hours later and after Angel had told Sin everything that happend and explained everything, they had him in a old dark room of the castle, tied to a chair, with a fash light shined on his face. "Whats your

favorite weapon?" Sin screamed at him, "Gun, Knife, or sword!" Angel said, "Sword!" he yelled back at them, they looked at eachother and nodded their head, "Whats your Favorite animal!" Sin screamed again, "Dog!" he replied,

"Least favorite!" Angel asked, "Cat!" Sin and Angel straightend their standing positions and asked the final question, "What your favorite food." They asked at the same time. "noodles." He said, "That sum's it up," Angel said,

"You are a reincarnation of a demon from our Era." Sin explained to him, "Is that why I'm not like a normal human boy?" he asked, Sin and Angel nodded at the same time. "What can you do that is unusual?" Angel asked him, "I'm stronger

than I look, stronger than the normal human. I can hear small things, and threw walls. I can hear from long distances." he said, "You really are him." Angel whispered and jumped in his arms. He hugged her back and was completely confused

but hey, he wasn't going to complain. "Do you mind if he stays here?" Angel asked Sin, Sin smiled and shook her head, she was acctually happy to have and old but also new friend hanging around. Sin walked up and hugged him and he

hugged her back akwardly but happily. He had new friends and a huge place to stay. He felt like he knew the girls so it didn't really matter to him. James made dinner, He made rice, chicken, green beans, and all that good stuff.

They normally didnt use the dining room because it was so huge, the table was made of black oak the chairs were gothic style, the windows was like the rest in the castle and the room didnt have no electric, it was a part of the house

that the electric people didnt wire or anything. I dont know why. So it was only lit by candles So they decided to use it tonight sence they had a special guest there was over 30 or 50 chairs left at the table. Sin sat at the head of

the table, Angel on her right, James on her left, Chris beside Angel, Punk beside James , Jason beside Chris eyeballing him, Micha beside Punk, and Catie beside Micha, she, ofcourse refused to sit beside Jason, she wanted to sit beside

her love. It was a quiet, but yet, comfortable dinner. Afterwards Micha went home, Catie, Jason, and Punk went to bed. Angel and Chris went back to the dining room table to talk about things after Angel showed him around and showed him

where he would be sleeping. James and Sin was relaxing in the living room watching one of her favorite movies, 'Dear John', it always made her cry, and also made her happy on some parts. After the movie James Kissed her and went to bed,

Sin went up stairs to take a shower, after she washed and stuff she sat there and let the water run over her. 'I never meant for them to know so much. At least they dont know everything, like our bloodlines and stuff, they only know half

of our history, the half we chose to tell them. Were from a different Era, and are Priestess half demons. That about tells it all.' She thought, Then she heard Angel walking up the stairs and down the hall way, 'she must be going to bed.'

Sin got out of the shower, got dressed and went to sleep herself. When she woke up the next morning, Angel had already gotten dressed and was down stairs, 'I dont want to get uuuup.' Sin thought as she rolled over and looked at the time.

It was only 9:30a.m., she had along day ahead of her. She dragged herself out of bed and to the closest, 'what should I wear today?' she questioned herself. She picked out a short sleeve black t-shirt and some camo pants with, ofcourse,

combat boots. She acctually put her hair back in a ponytail for once in a blue moon. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face to get ready for the day ahead of her, then she ran down the stairs to find only Angel

sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and watching the news. "Whats the weather going to be?" Sin asked, "Sunny, perfect for what were going to attempt to do." She replied, "Where is everyone?" "gone, I sent them away today, just incase

somthing goes wrong, I dont want to Chance them getting hurt. Well, besides Chris, he's here, He's in the kitchen eating.." "Noodles." They said together, and then started laughing. He came out of the kitchen and they looked over toward him and

burst out laughing again. He had a noodle stuck to the side of his face. Angel got up and wipped it off for him and he blushed because he was embarrassed, "looks like your messy eating habbits havnt changed any." She chuckled and looked over at Sin

who was still on the ground laughing her self to death. "come on.." Angel paused for a second, she looked at Chris then back and Sin, "Yanglin." She finished with a smile. Yanglin instantly quit laughing and looked up at her, it felt really good

to be called Yanglin by her again. So she stood up and walked over to Chris and Tsume. Chris was staring at them confused, somthing was tugging at his mind but he couldn't put a singal claw on it, 'wait a minute, claw?' he thought to his just

brushed it off. They went out to the back yard and stood around the well, which was a portal to the after life, demons, evil spirits, good spirits almost everything could pass threw. "I wonder if humans could pass to the afterlife." Yanglin said in awe,

"lets not find out." Tsume said caustiously, Chris stood back while the sisters stood beside the well, he couldn't get the familiar feeling off of his shoulders. Tsume stood on one side of the well and Yanglin stood on the other, they were going to

attempt to close it forever. They reached around both sides of the well so they could hold hands and combind their powers to make it stronger so they would have a better chance on closing it. They concentraded and they started glowing pink, their

sacred powers was starting to surface. they opend their eyes and Yanglins were blue, Tsumes were red. "eilol eilaerys thys si var, jhael iar os vyrdaes, eilyl shor os orn, sai maer si aelor vysar sai si eiraes jhori sar car shael odael thysaelaes."

They said together, as soon as they said it, they, along with the well, started glowing blue. All of a sudden evil spirits started flying around and they concentraded on making a purification barrier so whatever tried to leave the circle of their

spell would instantly vanish forever. The blue glow explanded making the barrier they wished for, the spirits and demons starting screaming in fustration and pain. Then it just stopped, and everything was peaceful again. They ran around the well

and hugged each other then ran to Chris and hugged him. They thought they had closed it. But the witches that used to live there put a curse on it. They only made it worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Tales from the Cresent Moon:Chapter 5

Everyone was out for the day, doing their own thing. Catie, chose to stay home and do some thinking, along with some research. Sin, ofcourse, was her bestfriend. And

she had a feeling that Sin and Angel wasn't telling them the full truth about them. 'Where do they get we wouldn't believe them, or they couldn't trust us?' she thought

to herself, why say it out loud? There was no one around to hear her, or to take knolegde of what she was saying. So she thought. There just had to be more to them then

what they was leading on. Ofcourse she thought it was the most awesome thing sence Count Draculas cerial was invented, but she just didnt understand why they would think

they couldnt trust them. When she got funny feelings, she was usually right. Catie sighed and sat her pop down on the counter and headed upstairs to change cloths. She was

in for a long day, first thing was to check the computer for some of their history, then she was going to head down to the downtown Detroit librairy. Lord knows Catie

was never the one to do research on anything at all. Not even when she was in school, but she wanted to figure out everything about those two so nothing would be hid anymore.

'Dedroit librairy, who knows what I will find there.' She thought as she picked out her outfit for today, she honestly didnt feel like dressing up, So she just threw on

some jeans and an old t-shirt. She went to her room and turned her computer on, while it loaded she went to plunder threw Sin's room, she knew she wouldn't mind. But usually

she tried to stay clear of her bedroom. It just freaked her out. She loved her bestfriend, but she had to admit, she had some weird taste in things. 'Just like James.'

she thought and let out a small laugh. She turned the creeky doornob and pushed the door open to the gothic room, which creeped her out majorly. The sun was shining threw the

new blood red certains Sin had recently gotten and made it look more ery than usual. She turned on a light switch that was by the door and the white chandalear that hung over

the room flickerd to life. Sin had some how managed to climb up there and put cresent moons all around it, which reflecked off of the walls and made a Cresent Moon boreder like thing.

It was pretty, but Catie didn't know, which she hoped to find out, why Sin was so obsessed with those half moons. She walked over to Sin's computer desk and examined it, then walked to

her, also, gothic stlye dresser, then to the bed. She looked around the hole room and didn't find one thing. She searched the closest and the shelves, Angels things, and didn't

find one clue. She got on her knees by the bed and looked under it. To her surprise, there was a trap door there, which was very old, like everything else in that house. She pulled

the door open, and smiled really big, she had hit the jackpot! There was an old photo album, she pulled that out first then a very old looking beat up journal. It was black, 'ofcourse,'

Catie thought,'like everything else she owns.' It had the words "Yanglin" inscribed on the cover of it. 'She must have had it specialy made or somthing.' she thought. She closed the

now empty trap door and looked at the clock it was only 10 in the morning, they would be gone for awhile, so she had plenty time to take this stuff to her room where she had her

computer, examine it, then return exactly how she found it. She gatherd the photo album and journal together and carried them to her room. 'What was it they spoke that day when the

spirit came out of the portal?' she questioned her self, 'Japanese!' she chuckled in her head,'I am on a roll today!' she thought to herself. She pushed her door open, layed

Sin's stuff on her desk and closed out all the pop ups on her computer. She went to her favorite searching site, google, and went to a Japanese history/culture sight.

There she found nothing. Then she found a site that had differant era's and a list of names that people that has discoverd the portals decided to name them. There were all kinds of

differant eras listed there, but one spesifically caught her attention, 'The Cresent Moon Era?' she thought to her self, 'Interesting.' She clicked on the name which brought

her to a site that had Cresent Moons as its background, it told the history and everything about the lovly Era. Catie scrolled down and she couldn't believe her eyes, there was

a picture of Sin and Angel, Young, and goofy looking, but in there eyes, you could see how wise they were. The wisdom in their eyes was that of a very old person who has seen

alot in his/her time on earth. But they were very young. The picture was colored in black and white, the travler must have found this, or gotten it it from a friend of theres.

Below the picture told of a few of the many great things and quests they had done for people. Catie absolutly couldn't believe it. Her friends were two of the most greatest

priestesses of their era. Not to mention, Half Demons as well. She read some more things, then got her stuff and headed over to the lirbrairy. They had a private section just

for people that were curious about differant eras. She searched for Cresent Moon Era and ofcourse found it. They had a hole Chapter about Sin and Angel. Catie was surprised,

that the freaks who acctually read this stuff, didn't reconise them. She found out some pretty amazing things about them, stories, adventures, more quests, healing rituals

that they had been involved in. She came to a picture of and old woman with Sin and Angel on each side of her, ofcourse the picture was in black and white. The little old lady

had her arms wrapped around the girls who were smiling down at her and giving her a loving look. The woman looked older than dirt, but you could tell she wasnt afraid of anything,

and was tougher than anything almost. They were standing infront of a run down house thing but they obviously didn't mind living in it. 'That must be their mother figure.' Catie

thought. Catie read a page than explained some of their traits and blood lines, 'Elven Witches?' Catie questioned her self in shock, 'how many magical blood lines can two girls from

this era have?' she brushed it off and kept reading, she finally was done reading the chapter about them and was going to close the book when the next chapter cought her eye.

"Powerful Demon." Was the chapters name, 'oh yea, they had demons and other creatures in that era.' she said to herself. The chapter told about one of the most powerful demons

of that era, he had a cresent moon birthmark on his right wrist, that indicated he was the rightful ruler of that era, so it told. "Sin has a cresent moon tattoo on the same wrist."

She accidently said aloud, she looked around quickly to make sure no one had heard her, she would hate, but acctually love, to beat someones head in that had heard her. Catie laughed, and

got shooshed by a nearby librairian who was putting away some returned books. She continued reading and it started telling how he gave up his position as ruler to his younger brother so he

could travel with a young magical priestess he had fell inlove with. 'Sin.' Catie asumed, then it told how his brother let a friend of the family watch over things in the castle so he,

as well, could travel and help take care of the people with his older brother and the young priestess younger sister. 'Angel.' she again, asumed. She read abit more and then checked the book

out and put it in her bag and head home. She stopped by Mcdonalds to get somthing to eat because she was starving, out of everyone she could have ran into she ran into James and Sin.

The least of people she needed to see right now. "Hey guys." She greeted them, "Hey." James and Sin said at the same time, "So what are you doing out of the house?" Sin asked her

with a smile, "Just running around." Catie replied and sat down with them at their table. They talked for a few minutes then Catie got up to order a big mac and from french fry then

returned. "Were going to go to the mall and then see a movie so we'll be home kind of late." James told her, immediatly Caties eye brightend, "Awesome!" She said, Sin laughed and gave her

and odd look, 'I wonder what she's up to.' Sin though, but it really didn't matter, Catie was always up to somthing. Sin shook her head and smiled and continued eating her chicken

finished eating and rushed out the door and headed back to the house/castle. When she got there she ran up to her room and locked the door just incase someone

did decide to come home early. Which was unlikely. Sin and James were out, Punk was god knows where, Angel and Chris went out to talk and stuff so they wouldnt be back either. It

was just her, unless Micha showed up for a surprise visit, in this case, she would probably make him go home. She's finally finding out stuff that they didnt bother to tell them.

And when she got the chance, she was going to ask them why they hid all that stuff. After she sat everything up on he desk she went down to get her somthing to drink, all this

research and stuff was exausting her, she would probably be asleep for the next 3 days. She was halfway up the stairs and the phone started ringing. "Ofcourse!" she yelle and ran back down to

get it. "Hello?" she yelled angriely, "Who peed in your cheerios?" Micha asked her, "Oh sorry, its just, im very buissy right now and I dont have no time to talk." She told him, "So does that mean

you dont want to go out tonight?" "I'd love to, but like I said, I'm very buissy tonight, and tired, i've been everywhere today, but I dont have anytime to explain, maybe later, love you, bye."

She said and then hung up the phone without letting him get another word in. She felt guilty but she really wanted to find out more. So she headed back up stairs to get back to work.

Its was absolutly amazing to believe all the things they have accomplished and seen and even did in their short lives. Catie was shocked, no wonder Sin could fight so well, she was probably

trained by the best demons, and Angel, it goes for her as well. She seems more, forward about fighting monsters, 'wait, they're called demons.' Catie corrected her self. Sin may be older, but Angel

acted like she was. She took care of Sin which was funny to Catie. But she could now understand why it was so hard for the two to be apart, they had been together all their lives. So she sat down on her

little blue bed and started flipping threw the photo album, the first page was a quote wrote in Sin's handwriting, "Keep the pictures, they never change, the people in them do. She flipped to the

next page and started looking at all the goofy pictures they had taken. But the first picture in the book was two little girls standing in the same doorway of the old rundown house she saw earlier.

That image made her smile, they were so cute. She finished looking at the photo album and moved to the journal, she started at the beginning, where it indeed, said, 'The Beginning.' She started reading,

Sin had wrote a pretty good lot. In some pages she could feel the pain she felt, Sin described some of the sights she had seen so well, Catie could see them also, Some she read, she could feel

her anger, reading this had changed Caties hole perspection on life. Reading that, it felt like she had a piece of Sin within her. Thats how powerful her Journal was. How vividly she had descibed

everything, from the demons, to the earth, to the sky, she describbed her mother figure and the little house her and her sister stayed in. Everything. Then she came to the last thing she had written.

There were tear stains on the pages, and even some smears where she had layed her hand on the page while it was still wet from crying. That made Catie's eyes start to water, that had to be the most

saddest thing she had ever read in her life. She gently closed the book and took everything back to Sin's room, she put it back where she found it, exactly how, she found it and closed the trap

door. She then dragged herself down the stairs, still lost in thought about everything she had found out that day. As soon as she sat down, the door opend and in walked James, Sin, Punk, Jason, Angel, and

Chris. Catie slowly got up, walked over to Sin and hugged her tightly. Sin looked at everyone with confused looks but hugged her back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tales from the Cresent Moon: Chapter 6 The Story

Everyone was just sitting in the living room and planned to stay inside that day because it was all rainy outside and there was really nothing to do anyways. Angel looked

at the clock and it was only 12 in the afternoon, she sighed and took a sip of her pop. Everyone was watching tv, that had no good shows, or movies, on at the time.

Then there was a loud boom of thunder and lightening followed. The power went out and Sin jumped up to light candles. After everything was settled and everyone was sitting again,

Catie got a idea, "How about you guys tell us everything without leaving anything out, we have the time, and yes, I know you wasn't telling us everything. I did some research,

and kind of went threw your stuff Sin. Sorry about that by the way." Catie said, "It's fine, so you already know some of it?" Sin asked an looked toward Angel who looked

annoyed. "I guess we have no choice but tell you guys the truth, and nothing but." Angel sighed.

**The Story**  
'my children are special.' a mysterious woman thought to her self, while watching two 11 year old twins running around playing together. Sin, being the most destractable one,

and open minded, had been able to make things levitate at an early age. And eventually taught her sister to focus on it and she too, was able to do the same thing. After

that Angel's power developted more quickly than Sins. So she was the one teaching everything then. At that moment they were holding hands pointing at a tree focussing on

somthing. They had learned that together their power was more powerful. All of a sudden a bright light appeared, the woman couldnt believe her eyes. The girls disappeared

into the portal they had made. Unconsiously ofcourse, they didnt know where it would lead them. They were only 11 at the time. Their mother just let them go, she knew the

day would come when they would figure out there could go from Era to Era, and by the glow of it, she asumed it was the Cresent Moon Era, and she was right. Their mothers,

mothers, mother was Ancient Elven witch, along with other blood lines which wasn't to important because the strongest trait Sin and Angel took from her was priestess powers,

and Elven witch powers. The history of their great, great, great, grandmother was passed on down the line of women who were born into their family. The trait had skipped alot

of girls. But got Sin and Angel. Their mother had told them about it when their powers started showing theirself. And now the girls were gone for only god knew how long.

The girls appeared in a strange forest and ran along the flowery path. It brought them to a small, love filled village, where they met the leader of it. A middle aged tall

woman. "I can sense the power you two have, young children. Welcome to the Cresent Moon Era, I asume you some how made a portal to bring you here." The priestess said to them,

She took them in and taught them the rules of the village. Sence they were just children, she let them play with the other children who lived in the village. So they would

have a normal childhood. Their mother figure had told them not to use their powers around others, because they would frighten them. She had told them how demons and other witches

was known to be seen around that era. And explained to them how not all witches magic was good. There was such a thing as black magic. Although, their Elven blood mixxed with

priestess, kept them pure. "Hury Angel!" young Sin yelled to her sister. They honestly didnt get along to well with the other children, so they just stayed to them self and

explored the forests and everything. "I'm coming!" Angel yelled irratated at Sin for rushing her. It wasnt like they didnt have all day! They came to a clearing with all kinds of

flowers, it was beautiful. But there was two children who were alittle bit older then they were laying there starring up at the sky. One was 12 and the other was 13. Sin and Angel

just stood there, staring at had real long white hair, pale skin, red eyes, and had a Cresent Moon on his right wrist. The other had long white hair that came to his

waist and stopped, he also had pale skin and red eyes, and was alittle bit shorter than the other. "I think they're demons!" Sin whisperd in a panic to Angel who shhed her

quickly, the eldest sat up and looked over his shoulder, his eyes whidend and he poked his brothers shoulder to get his attention. Sin turned to run with Angel following her

when they heard, "Dont run." they stopped and slowly turned back around. The two was standing side by side,the youngest one grinning very big. "Come over her." The oldest said.

The twins slowly walked over to them, "Are you guys demons?" Sin asked shyly, they nodded, "The only two left of our kind." The youngest spoke. "My name is Cresil!" The young

one said, " Angel started laughing, "Your name means Demon of lazy ness." "What? How dare you!" Cresil said and got up in Angels face, she stopped laughing and got a dangerour

look in her eye which made Cresil inch toward his big brother and back off. The oldest sighed and shook his head at his sibling."My names Chandra." he said emotionless and

extened his hand to Sin who stared at him amazed and slowly took his hand. He let her see a small smile and released her hand."I'm Yanglin, and thats Tsume." Sin told Chandra.

Angel and Cresil was argueing and standing all

up in each others bubble. What the girls didnt know was, being around two demons, had unlocked the demon blood of their great great great, grandfather. He was ofcourse, a pure,

yet powerful, Elven demon. He never aged and was absolutly beautiful. If one didn't know any better, they would mistake him for a celestial being, or and angel. They sat down

in the meddow and talked and learned more about each other. Everday they would meet there and hang out. One day They was helping their mother in the forest to find some much need

healing hurbs when a evil demon started attacking. Their mother, who had no sacred powers at all, only had a bow and arrow to fight with. This terrified the now 13 year old girls,

and made them angry. They felt sudden change and wind started to blown furriously around them. Young Angels hair turned white and grew longer, she got claws and her eyes started

glowing red. Sin's eyes glowed satphire blue, her hair grew to the back of her knees and turned jet black, and bloth girls had claws and Vampire like teeth, and Elven ears. They

attacked the demon, won the fight, and saved their mother who was amazed by her girls. They saw that she made it home safe, still in their demon forms, and ran to the meddow

where they new Chandra and Cresil would be. They wanted them to see, they knew their grandfather was a demon, but they had no idea that they had got the trait in their blood.

They ran into the meddow and tackled the boys who were in shock and could do nothing but stare at them, they had a heavenly glow to them, they were beond beautiful. They sat down

in the center of all the flowers, Chandra and Cresil slowly following, Chandra gently rubbed his hand across Sin's face, which calmed her down enough to change back, which she did.

Chandra fell backwards alittle bit startled. Angel had to force herself to change back, Cresil, she liked him, but not that much. They argued to much, Chandra and Sin was already

a couple, they hadnt kissed yet, only hold hands. Cresil and Angel couldnt get along at all, they were always bickering like a old married couple even though she was 13 and he was

14. They both were hot headed and had a extremly bad temper, as for Chandra, he was almost emotionless, unless he was with sin who always seemed to have hearts in her eyes when

she looked at him. He was the most amazing, coolest, indistructable, incredible, demon to her. Her world halfway revolved around him. When the girls were 16 and Chrandra was 18,

Cresil was 17, Sin and Chandra was still together and strong as ever. They were deeply inlove, more than any couple had ever been at their age. They never planned to be apart.

Angel and Cresil was just warming up to each other, they had their first akward kiss, ofcourse they liked each other, but after so many years of fighting, it was very akward to

admit it. It was time for Chandra to take over ruling for The Cresent Moon Era, they had hunt him down and said he had no choice, either him or Cresil had to do it. Sence they

were the last of their blood line. He gave it to Cresil because he wanted to stay with Sin, and Cresil had a trusted old friend of the family to watch over it until he was ready.

He too, wanted to stay with Angel. The twin's mother had decided it was time to start their training, they were the most powerful beings in The Cresent Moon Era, it was time they

learned to control their power, they were in a war as it was, they never knew when they would need them to destroy evil for ever. They were a mixxture of alot of differant

things, but evil they were not. They spent hours and hours training, then at night or close to it, they would go find Chandra and Cresil and they would play and run around in

the forest and have fun. They fought small battles, Their mother finally got to meet the two special boys that had some how managed to capture her girl's hearts. She warmly welcomed

them into her home, they watched and helped each other grow up. They were a family, a small one, but indeed a family. They probably could not have survived all those years if it wasn't

for each other. They made many friends, demons, humans, other witches, Angel even had a old fashion brawl with acouple blackmagic witches who tried to harm them or cast evil spells

on the ones she cared for the most. Eventually, Cresil and her had fallen inlove, they never knew how they did it, but they did. She would alway sit and think of how much they used to

hate each other. isn't it funny how things turn out? I believe it is. after their training was finally over, they would spend their time and days with each other and the boys, and ofcourse

helping their sweet mother who, back then, had a differant name for them. Yanglin, and Tsume. They had beautiful names, but they had watched their beautiful young mother age and get

wrinkles. They would eventually have to take over their mothers spot as leader of the village, they never liked to think of that because it always made them sad. They didnt like change.

They wished they could be childrn forever, which wasnt going to happen. Eventually at a sertain age, 17, they stopped ageing for some reason, possibly because their grandfather had immortalilty.

He wasnt a vampire, but he was immortal. They did some research from old scrolls and what history they had there in that era, it was known that if someone got bitten, by an immortal

being, they too, would be immortal. They took Chandra and Cresil away to their meddow where they always went to play sence they had first met. "You ready? we dont know if it will hurt or not,

we've never really did this." Sin told them, both of the boys nodded, not nervous at all, they trusted them with their lives. Sin slowly pulled Chandra's soft, long, white hair to the side,

Angel followed her movements, they both foccused on their immortal demon powers, their sharp teeth appeared and their eyes glowed. Sin hugged Chandra close to her, licked his neck and gently

bit down. She drank some of his blood, which caused something like electricity pass threw her, she had never tasted anything so good. But she quit and released him. Angel did the same, and

the boys some how started glowing like they did when they were in Demon form. They were now immortal and could spend the rest of their live's with Sin and Angel, after they turned them

immortal, they didnt go straight back home. They layed their in the meddow together cuddled up and staring at the moon. Angel fell asleep on Cresil's chest and Sin was destracted by tracing

the beautiful Cresent Moon on Chandra's wrist. She memorized everything about him. She loved him so much, more than anyone, besides her sister, but that was a differant love. Later on,

they had asked if their mother wanted to be immortal so that she could live with them forever, she turned them down on their offer, she had no special powers and she was an old woman,

she didnt want to be stuck like that forever. They had spent most of their life there in that Era with the people they loved the most. Their birth mother never treated them as good

as their mother there did, their birth mother always seemed jelous of them. The Cresent Moon Era was their home, they loved it their and always would. They never wanted to return to the

Era they were born in. They were so happy there and no way in heaven could they leave Chandra and Cresil. They wouldnt. A few years had gone by, their mother still hadn't died, so she was

still the leader of the village, the war had gotten bad, so had the crimes and killings by evil humans and demons, alond with witches, a few white witches had turned over to the evil

and started doing blackmagic to get what they wanted. Sin and Angel were beautiful ladys, powerful too. They could stop the war, if only someone would ask them. They were meant to save

that Era from evil, they knew that now. Chandra and Cresil would ofcourse fight by their sides forever. Never to leave them. Unless needed. The day had come when they were asked to fight in

the war. IT was brutal and bloody, but they all stood tall together, they had watched friends fall to their death, people they had known for a lifetime. Just die, for helping them win it.

"We have to stop this." Sin said with tears in her eyes, Angel nodded her head in agreement. They cut their hands and put them together, called on all the powers that they had, every demon,

good and bad, stopped what they were doing to observe the sisters, it was the most strongest power they had ever felt. Sin's satphire blue eyes glowed brighter along with Angel's ruby red ones.

All around them, there was a blue and pink glow, it was their priestess and Elven power mixxing, there was even some red, which was their demon power. They looked like they was straight from heaven.

Chandra and Cresil who had known the amazing twins for a super long time was even in a trance from their beauty. The sisters smiled at each other, because they were ending evil.

"eilaerys jhael iar os vyrdaes, caer iar vor si shys os aelor eil paerysia aelaesia ialesi myr." They yelled, it was a spell from ancient times of the Elvish people to rid the world of evil.

Their power energy they had been building exploded and covered all of the Era. The girls hugged in excitment and they started glowing a bright light. All that time, unconsiouslly they had been

fighting a battle within themselves over good or evil. That light indicated what path they had choosen. Good. After their spell, the hole era was whiped clean of inpure souls. Which was ofcourse,

most of everything, creature, and person. It wasn't over. Ofcourse not. People, and everything can turn evil as easy as it is to be good. They would need Sin and Angel again. A couple months later,

they were told by their mother that it was time for them to leave that era. Ofcourse it broke their mothers heart to tell her children that. BUt it was time. They had did what they were sent there to

do. And she couldnt shake the feeling that they were need in their Era. They spent one more night in their home. It was the most hardest thing they had to do. They were family. They had no family on

the other side. The hardest thing, was to leave Chandra and Cresil. The last night they all spent it in the meddow where they first met. Where they all grew up, and fell inlove. Then the next morning,

the quiet walk to their mothers house was sad. Everyone, exspecially Sin and Angel were in tears. They said good bye to their mother, and everyone, and then Chandra and Cresil. Angel was making the portal and walked

threw, Sin turned and looked around one last time and waved at everyone who sadly waved back, almost everyone was crying, she turned to leave and looked back and the last thing she saw befor vanishing, was Chandra,

The great and most powerful demon that had ever walked the earth on his knees crying, watching her disappear, for only god knows how long.

"wow." everyone breathed as Sin and Angel finished the story, "Thats sums up everything." Sin said sadly and let a tear run down her face befor getting up and going to her room.  
"She took it hard." Angel explained and followed after her. Everyone who was lost in their own thoughts just started at eachother in amazment. Sin and Angel were two of a kind.  
There was no others like them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tales from the Cresent Moon: Chapter 7

So now everyone knew the truth, every little thing about Sin and Angel. Still, nothing had changed, they still treated them the same. It had been a week or so sence

they had told the story, it pained Sin to relive the good days, because they would probably never go back. Sin and Angel had did some recent research on the witches who

used to live there in the castle. They were once white witches and did good with their magic instead of evil. But they got possessed casting a circle one night and everything

had went down hill from there on. They were four of them. Beautiful young ladys. Angel and Sin swore not to let that happen to them along time ago. Their mother taught

them well. Sometimes they wondered if she was still living, and if not who took over her spot. They would find out one day. Hopfully. Angel was out with Chris at the moment,

Catie was staying the night with Micha, Punk and Jason were up stairs in the game room playing video games, and James and Sin was sitting outside on the swing talking about

things. "So, you loved this, Chandra guy, your hole life? right?" James said, "Yea, whats wrong?" Sin replied, "Do you still love him?" James whisperd, Sin thought for a second, and decided to tell him the truth, "Ofcourse I do, how could I not? We was together sence we were children. But I also love you now as well, and at this moment,

you are what is immportant to me." she said softly and and squeezed his had to comfort him. "Would you go back?" Sin took in a quick gasp of air, she didn't expect that one,

could she really go back one day? Would she? "Probably." she said, he nodded his head, "I see," "But I would come back." she reasured him, "Would you be with him? Or me?"

he asked her, she looked at him in shock, he looked at her and saw sadness. 'How could I have been to thoughtless!' he yelled at himself inside his head. Her eyes started watering

and tears started running down her face, "look, I'm sorry, I have no right to tell you not to be with him in that Era." She put her hand up to stop him from talking, she got up

and slowly walked away, she went up stairs and layed down in her bed and let her self cry. She fell asleep. Later on that day Angel came home, She walked in the door and

James was sitting on the couch, just sitting there, The TV wasn't on, nothing. "Whats wrong?" Angel asked, "I may have hurt Sin's feelings. She went up to her room and hasn't

been back down in 5 hours." "oh my." Angel said and went up the stairs to check on her sister. She walked in their bed room and saw Sin laying on the bed, her face tear stained

and her hair a mess. 'What could he have possibly said to her.' Angel thought and went back down stairs, "She's sleepings, what did you say to her? She looks like a wreck!"

Angel said, "I asked her if she would be with Chandra again if she got the chance." "Oh, yea, your an idiot." "It's not like I meant to hurt her!" James yelled at Angel,

"You better calm your self down befor I do it for you!" Angel said warningly. Sin was walking slowly down there stairs and they didn't notice her, she stood there and listened to

the hole thing. She ran the rest of the way and jumped into his arm's and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry for running away on you today." she sobbed, he gently petted her hair

and smiled, "its fine, my dear." he told her. She ran back up stairs to clean her self up because she planned on going out. She was tired of sitting inside, as she was running to the

bathroom to get ready she banged as loud as she could on the game room door, "I'm going out tonight! You game junkies wanna come with?" she yelled and continued her way

to the bathroom. Jason and Punk dragged them selves down the stairs and into the living room, "Wow, you guys look like zombies!" James and Angel laughed, "Ugh." Was the

only response they got from them. They plopped down in a chair and sat their all zoned out, James squirted some water on them then they snapped out of it. "Wait a second,

We cant go out tonight!" Sin yelled as she came running down the stairs, "Its monday! Wrestling comes on!" She yelled and plopped down on James's lap, she grabbed the

remote and turned it on Monday Night Raw, Stone Cold Steve Austin came out of retirement to be the new general manager sence the rest kind of messed everything up on there.

"chill it aint on yet!" Jason yelled at her, she grabbed a cup that was sitting on the end table and threw it at him, It hit his head and knocked him out. Punk started laughing

because it was somthing she would have did if someone told her to chill over wrestling. Sin looked around the room and took everything in, she liked this, her and all of her

friends, plus her sister sitting around the TV together. Playing, Argueing. Just having a good time, she kind of wished Catie was there, she missed her. She made thinks alittle

bit more funnier around there. But she was out with Micha. All of a sudden they heard a loud boom coming from out back, Sin and Angel jumped up and ran out the door.

There was a huge demon standing beside the well, which was had sparkles floating all around it. That showed the spell had been broken."Oh know ya dont!" Sin yelled at the demon

who looked at her and started laughing. "Theres no way in HEC, your going to make be be late for wrestling! I dont care how big you are.." she said as she walked up to it and

started poking its knee, which she only came up to."I'm not missing John Cena!" the demon blinked his eyes at her and looked confused, "What are you talking about young lady?"

The demon growled,"I'm talking about me missing my wrestling because your oversized butt showed up. I'm going to kick it so hard back in that well that you'll turn to dust!"

she yelled back at the demon, Sin was so furious that the wind around her started getting out of control, it was funny though because all of this was over wrestling. All her friends

was laughing so hard they were on the ground, even Angel who was suposed to be helping her, they couldn't help it though. That was just to funny. "Fowl Demon! I banish you from

this world and the next for ever!" Sin yelled and held up her hand toward the demon, blue magic floated around the demon and he gave a painful and terrified scream and disappeared.

Sin stomped back over to her friends, pointed at Angel, "tomorrow, we close that stupid thing for good!" she yelled and then stomped passed her and back to the living room. They watched

wrestling, Sin and Punk got a sore throat from screaming for John Cena, then everyone except James and Sin went to sleep. "So, are you still mad at me?" James asked her in his sweet voice

which he rarly used, "No," "OK, ha! That was funny earlier, you yelling at that demon and all." he said with a smile remembering the scene. Sin started laughing, thinking back on it,

it was really funny. "I was afraid that over grown ogre was going to make me miss wrestling!" James smiled at her and shook his head, "You and your wrestling." he chuckled. She smiled at him

and he leaned over to kiss her, he paused for a second, their forheads were touching and he whisperd in a gently and soft voice, "I love you." and he kissed her deeply. They talked for alittle

while more after that and fell asleep on the couch. The next day, Angel drove into town alone to get a few things from the store she needed befor they closed the well for good. 'Stupid soul

spitting other life portal.' she grumbled to her self while looking for a place to park, she wanted to walk to the store because she thought she had been slacking on her exercise latly and she didnt

want to get out of shape. It was a pretty warm day, not to warm, thanks to the clouds in front of the sun, 'looks like its going to rain soon.' Angel sighed to herself and started power walking.

It would just be her luck to get caught outside in a rain storm. The walk was taking longer than she had planned, it was in the middle of the day too, so she had to watch her back, sense

her sister wasnt with her to help her. 'Stupid me! What was I thinking!' she screamed in her head while she took off sprinting down the street, 'I'd hate to have to beat up a guy that tried

to mug me!' she started chuckling. Speak of the devil, a guy jumped out of one of the allies and tried to cloths line her, she dogded it and kicked the sucker back into the allie, "Look,

I havn't got time to deal with you, I have stuff more immportant to deal with today besides an old bum trying to mug a girl." She told him as she blew a piece of her hair out of her face.

She placed her hands firmly on her hips and gave him and evil stare,"So, do you pick the easy way, and just let me walk out of here, or do you want to have to run to your buddys, if you

even have any and tell them you got your butt beat by a girl." She said, and half yelled at the guy, he stood up and tackled her, his grip on her arm instantly left a bruise which she knew\par

her sister would notice first thing sence she was wearing a tanktop. 'great.' she thought to her self. She used her legs to flip the guy over her head and off of her, she jumped on top on him and

started pounding her fist into his face, then she got off of him after the hundreth punch, grabbed him by the neck, raised him up and twisted his arm behind his back and snapped it into. "told you

so." She said with veinom in her voice, she let go of him and he fell painfully to the ground. She dusted herself off and started back sprinting back down the street. She quickly got the stuff she needed,

she spent to much time beating up that mugger. 'He rightfully deserved it.' she huffed and nodded her head, she stopped by the allie to see if he was still there, ofcourse he was, he was still knocked out

in the dark and dirty place. She started laughing happily and continued her way back to Sin's truck that he had barrowed. She made it home and walked in the door, everyone besides Sin was gatherd around

the TV besides Sin. "Hey guys, wheres Sin?" Angel asked, Catie, who was the only one to respond pointed toward the kitchen. Angel made her way in there, she open the door and green smoke was everywhere, she

coughed and waved what smoke she coud out of her face, She squinted to see if she could see Sin. She was sitting on the counter by the stove, "How? Everytime! How does this always manage to happen! I didnt

even put letuce in it this time! I followed the directions precisly!" Sin yelled and waved her hands frantically around the pan of green, Doe. This time she didnt even manage to get it into

a circle like a pancake should be. It was just a green bubbling blob. Angel couldn't help but fall to the green batterd coverd floor laughing. Sin snapped her head around, she didnt even know Angel was standing there,

she glared daggers into her sister, If looks could kill, Angel would be dead. Angel, still chuckling, pulled herself off the floor and went over to her sister. She opend the window behind her then when to the back door

and opend it as well. She wetted a wash cloth and started to clean the green doe off of Sin's face. "everytime!" Sin sighed, "That's it, I'm giving you pancake cooking lessons!" Angel giggled, Sin glared at her then

sighed. After Angel was done cleaning her sister up she helped her off the counter and made their way back to the living room. They sat down beside eachother on the couch and they both sighed at the same time. Everytime

they did things at the same time, they got stares from their friends, who were still amazed by them. Sin glanced over at Angel and noticed the bruise, "Hey, what happend to your arm?" Sin sat straight up and looked

her dead in the eye, daring her to lie. Angel looked at the ground, finding it suddenly interesting, she shrugged "some guy tried to mug me." she said casually, "And you only got a bruise? What did you do? Mug him?"

Jason laughed, Angel smiled and glared at him, "As a matter of fact, I beat him up pretty badly, when I was walking back to the truck, he was still their knocked out." she smiled in triumph, Jason crossed his

arms stubbornly, "bet you couldn't do it again." he said and stuck his tongue out at her, "Why I odda! Have you forgotten? I'm a demon slash Elven witch you moron!" she yelled and tackled him to the ground, she

grabbed his shaggy hair and beat his head against the floor, Sin laughed and pulled her hot headed sister off of their friend and held her back. James laughing, picked Jason up off the floor, who fell backwards from the

dizzyness he now had. James walked him to the stairs and pushed him up them. Jason staggerd and tripped all the way to his room. Angel grabbed the still laughing Sin's hand and dragged her up the

stairs and into their own bed room and pushed her on the bed and plopped down beside her. "Ok, i've been doing some research, more of it, on the evil witches who used to live here, turned out, we cant close the well permanatly with

out a major sacrifice." Angel told Sin while pondering her thoughts to see if she had any idea's. "Well, what do we have major enough to sacrifice?" Sin asked her sister, Angel slowly lifted her head to meet Sin's eyes, "one of us

had to sacrifice our powers." "I'll do it." "No, Sin, I will, it's no big deal, i'll sacrifice my strongest power, which is demon. And BAM! It's closed for good." Angel shrugged, Sin sat there, staring at her sister letting her plan sink

in. Then she nodded sadly, "dont worry, it's only temporary!" Angel laughed at her sister, she always has jumped to conclusions. "well lets get ready, anything can go wrong." Angel sighed, "How about we...dress up in our old priestess cloth

mother gave us." Sin gave her a sad smile, Angel nodded and went to the closet, they had them wrapped together in a box that read, "Keep out." They opend it and got out two outfits, Sin's top part was white and bottom black, Angel's top was white

and the bottom red. They fixxed their hair like their mother fixxed hers, pulled back with little hanging down in front. They turned to each other and smiled, it felt nice to be back in their old cloths. They went down stairs and into the

living room, everyone stared at them, Chris had recently dropped by while they were up stairs talking and getting dressed, Catie had let him in and told him he could wait there with them until Angel came back down. His and James mouths were gaping open,

they had never seen the girls dressed so casual. No makeup, no gothic or fancy clothing, just, normal. It was different, they liked it. "So, it would be best if every left, things could go wrong." Angel said firmly and made strong eye contact

with each and every one of them. "Not all spirits are good," Sin shrugged,"As you have probably noticed." Angel finished for her with a smile, Jason didn't complain at all, he got up and walked out of the house, followed bye everyone else who

were, indeed, complaining. Jason was the only chicken in the group. He talked tough, but acctually wasnt. Sin and Angel turned tk each other, smiled, and gave each other a high five and then made their way into the back yard to

end this. They examined the well and then burned some sage to purify the air, Sin then put up a purifieing barrier around the hole house, just for caution. Then Sin lit some candles and placed them in places around the well. Angel stood on the

left side and Sin the right. They took each others hands and closed their eyes to focuse, they breathed in and out deeply focusing on their powers and combinding them. "We close this portal to the after life and bind it from every opening again.

They said together, Then the wind picked up and blue magic surrounded them, giving them an unearthly look. They chandted that repeatedly until the magic coverd every inch of the well and the house and everywhere surrounding it. They opend their

eyes still focusing on their power, they didn't know, but they was focusing so hard that they had turned into their demon creforms, eyes glowed red and blue. Angel took a deep breath, "I sacrifice my demon powers to close this portal for ever and bind it from

every reopening!" she screamed as loud as she could, all of a sudden the magic that they had released snapped back around them like a rubber band and then exploded. Everything got quiet and and calm once more, then a Purple light erupted from the well,

turning everything purple from its light momentarily. The twins gasped in shock and Angel turned back to normal. *******************************************************************************************************************

(A/N): HEEHEE! FIRST AUTHORS NOTE! AND FIRST CLIFFIEEEE! WHATS HAPPENING? ^_^ *Angel smack's SarahBear in the back of the head and sighs*"Please for give her! I guess she wants you guys to hate her." James:"whats going on?  
SarahBear: James! *Tackles*  
James:-blinkblink-  
Angel:"She made a cliff hanger!"*sighs*  
*caties bursts threw the door and drags James and Angel out*  
SarahBear:*shrugs and giggles* "Oh well! REVIEW! oh and I LOVE YOU SISSY! heehee!  
*SarahBear waves 2 fingers in the air*  
*poof* 


	8. Chapter 8

Tales from the Cresent Moon:Chapter 8

It was sunny day in Detroit, very warm as well. Not alot to do and no one really felt like going out and doing anything besides Punk. She usually didn't want to her

self but she was bored and decided to go explore some. 'Maybe i'll find somthing shiney.' she sighed to herself, who knows. There was alot of mountains to explore.

All she had to do was take her pick of one. So she started on her adventure, she traveled into the mountains and just her luck, she ran into a bear. It stood on it's

hind legs and roared, trying to intimadate her. It didn't work, she just blinked her eyes and yawned boredly. The bear was bumfuzzled, it didn't scare her? How is this so?

Punk smiled deviously, put her back pack down, and licked the back of her hand. She then pimp smacked the bear and brought it down to her size, she got it in a head lock and

punched it in the nose, she brought it's paw behind it's back and made it tap out. She dusted herself off, grabbed her bag and walked away chuckling, 'gosh, it's been awhile

sense I had a good chalenge like that, although it didn't put up that much of a fight.' she thought to herself, "That's right! Fear the Punk! FEAR ME!" She said aloud,

to who? No one know's. But it was so funny, she laughed at was mostly flat ground so, it was fairly easy for her to walk around back in the forest and have easy

and fun adventures.

****At the Castle***  
'what to do today.' Sin thought to her self, he has gotten up and went straight to the shower. To her there was nothing like a refreshing shower first thing in the mornings.

She had already been in there for a good 20 minutes after she already washed. She sighed and got out, she wrapped a towel around her and headed for her room, anyone rarely

came up to her room, so she didn't lock it. Right when she dropped the towel to put her cloths, Jason burst threw the door, "Hey Sin..." he trailed off, face flushing red,

frozen in place by the door. Sin started screaming and throughing stuff at Jason to get him out of there, "Jason! Pervert! Get out of here stupid!" she yelled, her own face

light pink. Everyone, uncluding James and Micha ran up the stairs to see what was going on, they got in the bed room to see Jason in a fetal position on the floor garding his

head from Sin. Sin froze in place with a lamp in her hand getting ready to chuck it at Jason, when seeing James her face went from bright pink to blood red, Catie looked

at Sin then back at James, who's face was also red. Then she looked to Micha and Angel who were on the floor laughing. She shook her head, grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him

down the stairs, "Lets get you out of here befor she throws that lamp at one of us." She chuckled, Angel playfully kicked Jason in the head, "you better get your but

out off here befor she acctually unfreezez and throws it at you." she told, Jason quickly stood up and turned around to apologize, James looked at him pushed him out

the door, slammed it and ran over to Sin who snapped out of her froze state when he walked up to her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE STILL? GET OUT!" she closed her eyes,

coverd herself with her hands and turned around away from him. He chuckled and picked her towel up off of the floor, he wrapped it around her and kissed her lightly on

the head then walked out of her room, Jason was still standing by the door, red faced, probably replaying the recent events in his head, James growled at him and

pushed him down the steps, he didn't get hurt to bad so it was funny. James stomped down the stairs and plopped on the couch beside Catie and Micha, and sighed with a

small smile on her face. "So, what happend after we left?" Catie turned and looked at her big bear like brother, "Nothing," he shrugged,"She didn't kick you out?"

Angel looked at him and raised one eyebrow, knowing her sister, and ready to leap at him if he so much and tried to lay a fingure on him, James reading her expression

chuckled and shook his head, "She did, but I..." he traile off and shrugged again, "I picked her towel up and put it around her befor leaving, and then casually

pushing the pervert down the stairs." he told her, "yea, we all knew, including him, she was in the shower." Micha laughed, Catied turned her gaze toward him with love

clearly in her eyes, "Your right." she nodded her head, "so he completely deserved it!" Sin said as she made her way down the stairs, (accidentally), kicking Jason as

she stepped over him. Every one chuckled at her and she smiled and took a seat on one of the chairs. The cat they had gotten jumped up in her lap, it favored her and

Angel out of everyone, it looked up at her and meowed, "Hungry?" she laughed and petted it lightly on the head, it jumped down and went to the kitchen door and turned

and looked at her and meowed again, instead of going to it's bowel it went to the back door, "hm." she hummed and opened it, but befor she could look out to see what

the cat wanted James yelled for her, "I'll be right back kitty." she said and returned to the living room, "Hey, im going to run Micha home and i'll be back." he told

her and walked up to Sin, he smiled at her loveingly and bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She looked at him, it took her a minute to come out of her dazed

state and her cheeks turned pink as she looked at the ground, suddenly finding her shoe's very interesting. He chuckled at her then went out the door with Micha

following behind. The corners of Sin's mouth turned up slightly as she sighed and turned to go back to the kitchen, the cat was sitting there waiting patiently for her

to return, it rubbed it's self against her leg welcomeing her back and tapped it's paw against the door. Sin smiled, thinking how smart cats are, she opend the door

and looked out, her eyes widening in shock, she stepped out into the back yard. Balls of light was surrounding it, 'The spirits that had crossed threw the portal are

wanting to go back!' she thought in panic. There were two types of glowing balls of light, grey and blue. The blue were good spirits and grey evil. The blue out

numbered the evil, circleing around them to make sure they stay put and not hurt anyone. Or terroize them. Sin ran into the house sliding into the living with a look of pure terror in her eyes, she looked at Angel, "We have a problem." she told.

********Forest*******

Punk had just got done throwing rock's and spiders which she hated and was now stuck in a tree which she quickly climbed to get away, "freaky little...BEASTS!" she

yelled at them as her hair fuzzed out and her eyes grew wide. That was a sign that indicated she was angry, it made her look like a cave woman or a mad person. It,

like all things with her, was commical. She started to slowly step down the branches to get to the ground, she took one step on a branch and he cracked and broke,

letting her fall to the ground hard and fast. Her hair fuzzed more, she jumped up and started cussing the tree out, she threw things at it, like, bolders, sticks,

leaves, anything she could get her hand's on, then, still grumbleing about it, went on her way. She spent the majority of her day plundering cave's, she found some odd

things, old things, shiney rocks, weird creatures. Alot of differant item's, but she only took the things she found amusing. As she was walking threw the forest, she

noticed a cave, neatly hidden from any normal person, 'I am normal, but I notice things stupid folks dont.' she thought to her self, smiling with confidence. She shook

away the leaves and stick's that someone took their presicious time to put in place, looks like it was decades ago. But she was Punk, she didn't care, there must've

been something in there they didn't want anyone to see, or find. And she wanted to know what it was, 'but, curiousity killed the cat.' she stopped in her tracks and

plopped down on a rock to rethink what she was doing. She could go in, it could be a trap, or several traps protecting what evers inside. Ofcourse, people that lived

years ago werent that smart, but then again, maybe it's surrounded by poison, just the slightest little bit get on you then, BAM! Your skin is melting off of your body

while your still alive. The most horrid and terrifieing way to die. "Ah, who gives a flying crap. I want to see whats in there, and I'm going to." She said aloud to no

one in peticular, just for motivation. She was a stubborn one. What she wanted to do, she did. No matter what the cost. Punk stood, brushed her shoulders off and

shrugged, she slowly entered the cave, bat screached, spiders crawled, there was even new bones that layed inside. Some ancient. She still didn't care, there was

candles on the side of the cave, looked like they hadn't been lit in a while. A path of white stone's led to a room inside the cave that was decorated. It was kind of

spooky, and yet alluring. She found a lantern that used oil and was half full. "Haha! success!" she said as she grabbed the lantern and turned the nob, it lit up the

hole room. In the corner was a desk, it had a bunch of scribbled on paper on it, and an old book in the middle. She walked slowly around the room, looking for things

that might catch her eyes. There was shelves with weird and odd thing's on them, such as: Eye balls, rat tails, fingers, hair, bones, and many more item's. She smiled,

'this place is so awesome.' she thought to herself, then and idea came to her, 'this must be where the old witches used to come and do things and make potions and

spells and hide thing's.' she thought excitedly. She found a beautifully decorated box, it looke like a old time jewelery box. It had a lock on it, which wasn't hard

for her to break, the thing was already crumbling. 'wow, things wasn't as high tech then as they are now, even down to the weird little lock.' she sighed to herself.

She opend the box and there was a note placed over top of two wand's. 'I thought other witches lived here too, not JUST two.' she pondered as she opend the note, it

read,"I'm sefrie, I was one of the witches who lived in the castle, me and my sister were the most powerful, I suggest, only the purest hearts use these, it would take

alot of power to control and purify them. After watching everyone die off, one by one, I realize, it's karma or death getting us back for the terrible deads we done. I

wish I could take it all back, its over with now, I wish you luck and bid you farewell." It was written in neat old english cursive hand writing which is why the note

took punk awhile to read and figure out what it was saying, she observed the wands, one was white and one was black. 'hmm, Angel and Sin are sisters, and pure hearted,

and not to mention very powerful.' she thought as a light bulb went on upstairs, she snapped her fingers, "I GOT IT! I'LL TAKE THEM TO ANGEL AND SIN AND LET THEM

DECIDE WHAT TO DO!" she squealed and tucked them safely in her bag.

********The Castle*******

After seeing everything in the backyard, Sin sent Angel up in a tree to determine exactly how many spirits were there in the yard, exspecially the bad one's. 'If I

makes it down alive, im going to kill her.'Angel thought as she blew a piece of hair from her eyes, "How many?" Sin yelled up to her, "Well, im not sure, but the

good definatly out ways the bad!" she yelled back down to her sister clinging for dear life to that tree, "are you alright?" Sin asked her, "I'm okay, but, you know

my saying, bird's stay in the sky, fish stay in the Water, and Angel keeps her feet planted firmly on the ground!" She yelled fustrated, then she slowly shimmyed down

the tree and ran threw the yard of glowing spirit balls, they went in the house to talk about what they were going to do about it and how to handle it, everything was

going pretty good when the cat started going crazy. They peaked out the window and the evil spirits had escaped from within the circle the good one's and formed to

keep them under control, "this, cant be good." Catie said, the twin's slowly looked over at Catie with bored, DUH, looks on their faces, Catie shrugged and shook her

head, "Well it aint." "Thanks for stateing the obvious." Angel laughed, right then a evil spirit grabbed Catie from behind, it laughed evily and started to drag her

away. Angel gathered some of her sacred power into her hand in a ball and tossed it at the spirit it evaporated quickly and Catie fell to the ground. "That...Was...

AWESOME!" Catie yelled all pumped and ready to fight the spirits, Sin looked at Angel and Angel looked back and they both nodded their heads at the same time, "I hate

when you guys do that, it's comepletely creepy you know." Catie said as angel shooed her into a corn and put up a barrier so she couldn't get into any trouble, she

couldn't get out and the evil couldn't get in, so she was safe. Bad thing was, Angel had to stay inside with her to keep it around her. So Sin was stuck in this

battle, alone. Sin stood infront of them ready to protect them. Even though they had Angel's all powerful barrier around them. Sin had seen alot of barriers, but her

sisters is the strongest in history probably. Every evil spirit that came her way she defeated with ease, but then a full fledged evil, tall, extremely gross looking

demon stepped around the corner. The evil aura just poored off of it, along with power. It was probably stronger then...'I'm not going to go there.' Sin thought

shaking her head, preparing to be attacked by this monster, it was so powerful it crumbled Angel's barrier easily. "Uh-oh." Sin and Angel said at the same time. Catie

sighed shaking her head, "We havn't got time for you to be creeped out!" they yelled once again together, Catie put her hand's up in surrender and shrugged. It came

closer and was getting ready to attack, "Rima!" Sin yelled, Catie and Angel looked at her confused, "Run, IDIOTS!" she yelled, "oh yea! forgot that one!" Angel said

and grabbed Catie and dodged right when he attacked, lucky for Sin she put up a shield right on time. When the demon touched it it burned off his arm. Angel ran to her

side and concentrated fast and hard on the demon, "We purify you and destroy you forever." they said together and held up their hands as two pink lights appeared and

headed straight for the demon, it hit him and he screamed a deafining high pitched scarry scream and burst into ash. They both sighed and smiled, happy to be rid of

them, they turned to each other and placed each of their hands together and closed their eyes, "Good heavenly spirits, we help you cross over to the other realm, we

safely guide you there. Being your protectors. Evil spirits, we purify, banish, destory you for ever, and bind you from doing any more harm to others." they said as

loud as they could with out screaming, a blue light surrouned them and then grew to cover every inch of property, and then when it's job was done it returned to the

twin's and lingered there for a minute as if comforting them in a tight embrace and then vanished. Catie was awe struck, no matter how many times she witnessed their

power, she would never get used to it. Sin and Angel was laughing at her when they got disturbed by some one running threw the door! "GUYS GUYS! I FOUND TWO POWERFUL

WANDS IN A CAVE AND THEY CAME WITH A NOTE!" Punk told them excitedly. Sin and Angel looked at each other fustrated and then back at Punk, "YOU CHOOSE NOW TO GET

HERE? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE SHOWN UP 30 MINUTES AGO!" they yelled together,"Did I miss something?" Punk asked asked, confusion clearly wrote all over her face.

Everyone that was present laughed at her and sat her down to tell her the story. **************************************************************************************

SarahBear:"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! *giggles* Chapter 8!"  
Punk:"BOOOYAAA! I ROCKED IN THIS!"*evil laugh*  
SarahBear:*giggles*"Yes, you did."  
Micha:"Might I say a word?"  
Sarahbear: -blinkblink- "ofcourse! I cant believe your talking!" *squeal*  
Micha:*Clears throat*"I would personally, like to see more action, please."  
SarahBear:"but ofcourse!"  
*Catie comes in and tackle hugs Micha and drags him away*  
James: "Hello readers!" *smiles big* *Jason comes in*  
*Jame's glares at him and kicks him back out the door*  
SarahBear:"oh my!" *giggles*  
*James walks up to SarahBear and kisses her*  
Angel:"Hey now! *pulls James away from Sarahbear* "I got my eye on you boy!" *Angel wraps her arms around SarahBear in a protective hug*  
James: *pouts in a corner* -sob/fake crying-  
Sarahbear: *giggle's and smiles* "well! That's all for now! byyyye!" *sarahbear wraps her arms tightly around her sister*  
*Angel's wave's a finger in the air and blue magic surrounds them*  
*poof*  
;) 


	9. Chapter 9

Tales from the Cresent Moon:Chapter 9

The next morning after the hole ghost taking over the castle issue, which ofcourse, they won. They were up bright and early trying to decide on what they were going to

do about the wand's. Catie, Sin, and Angel had to sit James down and tell him what happend just like they did Punk. "Why are we the one's that always miss the fights?"

Punk asked, "Because you two cant stay home more than 6 minutes!" Angel laughed, Punk opend her mouth to reply and Angel raised one eye brow and crossed her arms. Punk

closed her mouth quicker than she opend it cause she knew it was the truth. James just shook his head and smiled,"I cant leave you three alone, long enough to take

Caties boyfriend home, with out coming back and hearing the trouble you caused!" he laughed jokingly, it was absolutly true though. Where ever Sin and Angel was, in

that Era or the next, They always seemed to drag along some kind of trouble with them. But in all honesty, they wouldn't have it any other way. Befor Angel came down

to visit, well, it kind of turned into living there with her, Sin was all sad and depressed and halfway hated the world besides her loving and understanding friends,

that were sort of like her second family. No. They were her second family. Sin sat back and watched Angel joke around with Punk and James, occasionally Catie would

through something in their. She thought of how just her sister being back by her side and fighting along side her brightend up her life, it was like having apart of

their Era back with her. Only missing a few people, Sin sighed and violently shoved her hair back out of her face, "So, what are we going to do with the wands? Keep

them? Or have Punk to return them?" Sin asked Angel who put a finger on her chin thinking thing's threw. She alway thought of a plan and backtracked to see if it was

the right thing or not. "We could try to use them, god know's with all of our blood line's we have the power to handle them." Angel smiled at her sister, Sin laughed

and nodded her head agreeing, "okay then, how about we try them tonight? After all, it is going to be a Cresent Moon tonight. We'll be at our most powerful." Sin told,

smiling at her idea. They were always more powerful on the night of the Cresent Moon, and felt the safest and closest to their home. They usually camped outside when

it was a Cresent Moon out. The twin's absolutly loved it. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" James asked, everyone looked at eachother and shrugged,

"Well, I think I'm going to teach Sin how to make pancakes, or try to anyways." Angel said with a smile, "I'm going to play video games." Jason sighed and stomped up

the steps to the game room. "How about we watch James?" Catie asked her big brother, "Ofcourse! We cant miss this funny stuff." James laughed, Sin gave him a death

glare, she couldn't stay mad at him so she burst out laughing. "And later tonight, could we possibly go out?" Catie asked looking at Sin and Angel, Sin looked over at

Angel with a pleading look in her eyes, she was so sick of staying in the castle, she thought they need a good night out. Just for fun. Angel sighed and nodded her

head, "Yea, but, NO FIGHTS. If you can help it." she said reluctanly, 'I know im going to regret this later.' she groaned in her head, but the excited look on her

sisters face made her smile. "well, I'm going back to sleep for the day then if were going out to night." Punk said full of excite ment, she loved going out, she would

probably get into a fight anyways. She loved beating people, girls and guys, down. It was her thing. She rushed up the stairs and dived into bed and fell straight

asleep. Angel and the rest of the people went into the kitchen to try to teach Sin how to make pancakes, "Ok, Sin has always tried to make pancakes, but somthing

always goes wrong and they turn out green." Angel snickerd, Sin was sitting up on the counter and she glared down at her sister who had on a cooking apprin and a

teaching stick, she looked like a cooking class teacher, Sin threw a towel that was laying beside her at Angel, "Hey!" Angel looked at her sister with mock anger, then

started laughing, "Oh, you know its the truth sis!" Angel said to Sin, Sin smiled and shrugged her shoulders, half way ready to learn how to cook those pancake

monsters that always turned green on her, yes, she started calling them pancake monsters after the third time they turned green on her. She mentally shook herself,

pancakes just did not like her at all. "It would be best if you read the directions on the box." Angel said and turned to her sister, "I do." Sin nodded, "They just

turn green." She shrugged, and jumped off the counter. She was wearing socks and it made her slip, "I got ya!" Catie yelled and grabbed Sin befor she fell all the way

to the ground, "Thanks Catie." Sin chuckled, "No prob' Homie." Catie smiled and returned to her seat, "Ok the first rule to making pancakes is no letuce, YANGLIN."

Angel laughed and stopped her self and coverd her mouth quickly, Sin turned and looked at her sister shocked, it had been awhile sence Angel had called her by her

first name, Sin gave her sister a gental smile, "Well, Tsume, it's not my fault you guys just told me to make pancakes without giving me directions on how to acctually

cook them. And the letuce was sitting right there, and I know how much Hakusin liked them and..." she paused, eye widening, it had also been awhile sence they talked

about their old close friend. She had gotten tired of them and moved far away, what made her do that? They didn't know, she just up and left one day. It had hurt them

alittle bit, but they still had each other so they just brushed it off. Sin looked at the ground and shrugged, Angel cleared her throat and looked at everything in the

room other than their friends, "So the next rule is to add the mix into a bowel and add water to it." She returned to giving instructions on pancake making. "Then you

sture it until it has no lumps in it, some pancake mix you have to add eggs to, other you dont. Then you pour it into a pan and wait for it to get done, occasionally

flipping it over. Easy as that!" Angel said excitedly, "That looks easy enough." Sin said with a smile, "Then here, you try it!" Angel told her, handing Sin the bowel

and mix and everything else need to create a pancake. Sin did what she was told to do, then they sat at the table waiting for it to get done. Sin couldn't wait till

she see's her pancake. "So about going out tonight." Angel started to say, "yea we get it, no fights." James sighed, "Well im going to go call Micha and tell him to

get ready so he can go with us." Catie said and got up and skipped out of the room. Angel was getting ready to check on the pancakes and the doorbell rang, "Wonder who

that is." She said and whipped her hand off and headed for the door. She opend it only to find Chris standing there smiling at her, she froze in shock, she looked

horrible, she had pancake mix all in her hair and on her face, no makeup on and still in her Pjs, wich consisted of: Short red shorts and a white tank top, with her

hair pulled back into a ponytail. "dont you look nice, Cooking Breakfast?" Chris laughed playfully at her, she lightly punched him in the chest and stuck her tongue

out at him, "Come in, everyones in the kitchen if you want to go in there, i'll be right back." She told him and was inching her way to the stairs, he smiled at her

and grabbed her hand, he pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, her cheeks turned pink and he chuckled, "you look beautiful, by the way, he

whisperd in her ear." that made her blush more and she pulled away from him and made her way slowly up the stairs, he laughed and went into the kitchen, "Hey." he

greeted as he entered, "Chris! Hey!" Sin said as she jumped up and gave him a big bear hug. "Hey, dude." James said and waved slightly. Angel was plundering threw her

cloths wondering what to put on, she sighed fusterated and just threw on a clean tshirt and a pare of blue jeans, she cleaned the mix out of her hair and put it back

up in a pony tail then cleaned her face off and returned to the kitchen. When she opend the door, her eyes widend in pure horror, the kitchen was once again filled

with green smoke and there was a green monster forming on the stove, it was even growling, James and Chris were hiding in the cabnit laughing at Sin who had a metal

bowel on her head, a knife in her hand, slashing at the thing, and a garbage can lid using it as a shield. "See! I Knew they were pancake monsters!" Sin yelled in a

panic waving her shield and knife around fast. Angel started laughing, she was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes, "I cant leave you alone for 5

seconds with out the pancakes going all ninja turtle on you!" she said and then the monster reached for Sin who squeaked and then the pancake monster exploded and

green goop went all over every one and the kitchen. Sin, being the closest to it, got coverd more than everyone else. Sin looked over at Angels pancake which was

untouched and perfect. She sighed and shook her head, Angel looked over at her pancake after she did and started laughing again, "I call dibs on the pancake!" Chris

yelled from in the cabnit, "Noway! I call it!" Sin yelled back and turned toward him crawling out of it, she put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out

stubbornly. James then crawled out and went over and hugged his grinch green girlfriend, he smiled down at her, "I'll make you some pancakes after we get this mess

cleaned up." he told her, she sighed and nodded, "woohoO!" Chris said and ran for the pancake, he grabbed it and dropped it quickly back into the pan, "ow!" he

yelled, Angel chuckled at him, "it's still hot silly." she said and walked over to him to inspect his burn, it was red, but no blisters. Chris left the room with his

pancake and entered the living room setting on the couch to watch some tv and enjoy the food. James, Sin, and Angel was stuck cleaning the kitchen. "Hey guys! Michas

coming ov-..." Catie paused running into the room looking over the green coverd everything."What happend in here?" She asked chuckling, "Angel tried to teach Sin how

to make pancake, which she exploded the green pancake monster they were turning into." James told Catie while he was cleaning the counters off. Along with the cabnits.

Catie shook her head and laughed at Sin, which got her a death glare that she had learned from her sister along time ago. Catie turned and left the room to take a

shower and get ready for the following night. Which was going to be buissy, they were going out then coming home to test the wands that Punk had found plundering threw

a cave. "hey, why dont you guys just, poof this stuff away?" James asked, Sin and Angel looked at eachother and shrugged, "Our mother told us that we shouldn't depend

on our powers to clean, that we needed to learn responsibility." Angel told him, "Well, just this once wouldn't hurt." He said and threw the wet green coverd towel

down on the counter and wrinkled his nose. Sin and Angel sighed, deciding to go with his idea, they were tired of cleaning, "You want to do the honors?" Angel asked

looking over at Sin who shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?" She closed her eyes and focused on the kitchen and her powers, "She waved her finger in the direction of

the mop and then the towel and the sink and broom." they all started cleaning the kitchen happily. "Why not poof it away?"James and Angel asked at the same time, Sin

looked at them and laughed, "You two think to much alike. And I think it's more awesome like this, and very amusing." she said as the mop and sink started humming a

tune. Angel chuckled and nodded her head in agreement, "You think of the oddest things sis." "Yea I know." Sin said and shrugged her shoulders. They went into the

living room to find a pancake coverd Chris, he had it all over him, including his face, he could never eat anything without getting it all over him. Angel laughed and

pushed him into the bathroom so he could clean hisself up, Catie walked into the room and smiled at her friends, "Dont you look nice." Sin smiled at her, and she

nodded her head, and then the doorbell rang. "Micha!" she squealed and ran to the door, befor he could say anything Catie had tackled him to the ground and gave him a

big kiss. She then helped him up and dragged him into the house. They all took a shower, Sin woke up Punk, and then they all got dressed and ready to go out, befor

that, they all sat around and watched movies and talked to pass the time. Catie had on baggy black jeans with a studded belt on and her tennis shoes, with a red shirt

and her hair pulled back out of her face. Angel had on blue Jeans and a Pink tanktop which read, 'I know im hotter than your girlfriend.' Her hair was down and

straighted, she had makeup on to match her cloths, Chris was in the same thing he had on when he arrived which was black jeans and a halo tshirt. Micha had blue jeans

on and a white tshirt. Jason had on a hoodie and jeans, like always. James had on blue trip pants with a black tshirt. Punk had her favorite ICP shirt on and black

jeans and black makeup on to match her cloths and combat boots. Sin, well, they hadn't got her down the stairs yet, no one knew what she looked like besides Angel, she

had given her a makeover which she obviously felt majorly uncombortable with. "Come oooon, Sin it cant be that bad!" Catie yelled up to her, "FINE!" She yelled back

and slowly made her way down the stairs, everyone looked up at her shocked, only ever seeing her in black and her hair down in her face. James breath caught in his

throat which made Angel laugh, Sin had on blue jean kind of short shorts, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her shirt was pink with blue rosed on it, she

had flipflops on and Angel had painted her toenails Pink to match her shirt, her eyeshadow was pink with blue glitter in it, she even had on lipgloss. "duuuuude, you,

look like a girl! Totally not Sin." Catie said in shock shaking her head back an forth, James walked up to her, still staring at her up and down,"Uhm.. you a-a-are, b

-b-beautiful." he studderd and nervously scratched the back of his head as his cheeks flushed pink and he was trying to look everywhere besides Sin, she smiled at him

and stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "OH! I almost forgot to put this back on you!" Angel said and she reached in her pocket and pulled out a

ankle braclet that said Twin on it in cursive letters, she had one just like it, they recently had them made and never went a day with out wearing it. They all climbed

into Sin's truck, having to squeeze some people in because of the limited seats it had. James got in the drivers side, having a bad habbit of driving now, and they

were on their way to the club. It was a very talkative, non-quiet ride. Every one chatterd excitedly, it seemed like it was forevr sence they been out, befor Angel

came to live with them, they went out everynight. Which was kind of a bad thing, it started to seem like all they ever did was party. Angel was like an Angel and saved

them all, even the violence and shrunk down to minimum. They walked in and started dancing and having fun, Chris and Angel went and sat down at a table to talk and

spend time with each other, to him it seemed like she was spending alot more time with her sister than usual, which she set him straight on that, no matter who he was

a reincarnation of, and no matter how much she loved him, if he didn't like her spending time with her sister, he got the boot out the door. He nodded his head quickly

and scooted alittle ways away from her because she was so furious with him. His eyes widend and darted everywhere, finding something to talk about to lighten the mood.

Micha and Catie was dancing beside James and Sin, and Punk was over by the bar raising some Kane with the bar tender and a couple of guys. And the guys were HUGE, like

very tall and muscley and Punk, being a girl, was still roughing them up. 'heeheehee, thats what you learn from watching years of wrestling.' she thought to herself.

They stayed there acouple hours, and Micha and Catie was dancing again when some random old guy came up on Catie and started dancing on her from behind, Micha told him

to cut it out as nicely as he could, but the guy got an attitude with him and started groping Catie, She punched him in the face which told Micha that the guy was

really making her uncomfortable, so he tackled him to the ground and started beating him in the face, when they finally got him pulled off of the old dude they had to

call 911 for him. "guys, I love you all to death, but I have to kick you out of here, it wouldn't be fare to everyone else in here if I didn't. Rules are rules." the

told told them with a shrug and walked off. Micha angryly stormed out of the club and ended up punching a wall, which did more damage to it then him, befor Catie could

run fast enough to catch up with him. Every one followed her to check on him and loaded up in the truck to head home, Angel looked up to the sky, smiled and sighed,"it

was time for us to leave anyways if we want to test the wands out." she said, her and Sin was feeling extremely happy that night because of the Cresent Moon. It

reminded them of home. When they got back to the Castle everyone went out into the back yard and sat down waiting for Sin and Angel to use the wands and see what the

outcome is. Angel grabbed the black one and Sin grabbed the white. They started glowing and surrounded them in a white light, then nothing but an explosion happen. Not

a big one but enough to mess their hair up. They looked at each other and blinked, then started laughing and switched wands. The same white glowing light surrounded

them and it started sparkleing. Their hair instantly refixxed itself and their eyes started glowing blue and red. Both of their ears turn Elven which was unusual.

Angel's ears never did when they transformed, only this time, they wasnt the one's transforming them. It was the wands. The light flashed and it had changed their

cloths, Angel had on a long white beautiful Elven dress and Sin had on the same one only it was black, they got Twin marks on their shoulders, it was a purple Cresent

Moon with thorn vines, clouds and stars surround it. It looked so real, when they moved it sparkled, every flaw and scratch on their was healed, even the tattoo on

Sin's wrist disappeard. Their friend's looked at them in awe. A young spirit girl appeard in front of them, she was smiling and she walked up to Sin and Angel, "You

two are more special then you realize, what just happend, shows you, you two are the rightful owners of the wands, and queen's of the old Elven territory and Castle,

which im sad to say is abbandond now. Their were two twin's back in the middle age owned thoughs wands, you must be related to them some how. Long distance. The

witches that lived here stole the wands from the Era which they lived. But you found them and are powerful enough to wield them. They will protect you no matter what.

They were created for protection, for good, not evil." The pretty angelic spirit girl told them, she turned her head to the side and smiled, revieling she too, had

elven ears. She walked up to the Twins and kissed each of them on the cheek then disappeared, they could do nothing but stare at eachother in shock. Every one looked

at them, wondering what was next, The girls waved the wonds over themselves and they changed back to their previous forms and cloths, only the Cresent Moon mark was

left. They smiled, hugged each other and their friends, and went inside the castle and went to sleep.

SarahBear: Good Chapter? Angel: OFCOURSE! IT WAS AWESOME! THE BEST YET!  
SarahBear: I put alot of thought into it, and to tell you the truth, o_o I dreamed about the elven thing in my sleep last night, FOR REALS!  
Angel:-blinkblink- AMAZING! :D Angel and SarahBear: ENOY AND REVIEW!  
*James and everyone else bursts threw the door*: WE MISSED IT? CRAP! *yell together*  
*Angel and SarahBear giggles and grabbs each others hand and waves a finger*  
*poof*

;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Tales from the Cresent Moon:Chapter 10

Sin and Angel had been recently practicing with their wands, alone, sence their mother wasnt around in that Era to teach them how to control it and how to use it, they

learned everytime they focused all their power into the wand, it would transform them into what it thought Elven queen's should look like. It would even add the glow.

They had gotten more powerful, unconsiously ofcourse, sence Punk had given them the wands. But nothing changed, they were still good. If the wand's got into the hands

of someone who didn't have the power to control them, they would be over come with ane evil that they couldnt get rid of. But the wands only made Angel and Sin more

pure. Some how the wand's made them feel closer to their home. And as far as their friends go, it was also still the same, everything, besides practice, went on the

same. Arguement's, cuddleing. Everything was the same. "Hey! James, catch me!" Sin giggled as she slid all the way down the stair rail, "Woah!" James said as he

outstretched his arm's to catch her, she landed bridal style and he held onto her tight to keep from dropping her. "Hey there Evil Canevil." he chuckled and kissed her

on the lips, she wrapped her arm's around his neck, he took that as a sign it was ok to deepin the kiss, he broke it just long enough to adjust her, he turned her

upright and wrapped her legs around his waist then continued to kiss her. They had been getting closer and was now to the point where they didn't care to makeout

infront of their friends. And as bad as it sounds, they were used to it by now. "Wow, I see you two have finally moved to open mouth kissing." Catie said clearing her

throat and chuckling as she entered the living room from the kitchen, followed by and glaring Angel who did the I'm watching you sign to James. He laughed at Angel,

still holding Sin and went to the couch and plopped down, never once losing his grip on Sin. "that's a little inappropriate." Angel said in her mother tone, as she

helped her sister get up off of James's lap. "So you all done practicing for today?" Catie asked and the twin's nodded at the same time. Catie shook her head and

shiverd, she'd never get used to that freaky twin thing. "Where's Punk and Jason?" Angel asked, "where do you think? Up stairs playing the new wrestling game they

got." James chuckled as he plucked at his new necklace, he frowned and sighed, 'this thing has a thing for collecting fuzzy's from things.' she shook his head and

everyone laughed at him. "What?" he asked, "You always get lost inthought and your emotions are put clearly on your face like an open book!" Catie laughed, He frowned

again and let the subject drop. "So we were thinking," Sin said looking to Angel for help or a sign to continue, Angel nodded her head and smiled,"We were thinking

about visiting the old elven castle. To see how bad it is." Sin told and Shrugged, "that would be good idea." James said with a smile, "Give you girl's a taste of your

history. That your obviously very close to." he nodded, "So when you guys leaving?" Catie asked putting in a Eminem movie to watch, it was an old one, but she loved it

all the same. "Sometimes today." Angel told, "Cool, Sorry I cant tag along, I have plan's to stay the night with Micha for a couple days." Catie said, "I'll come."

James said excitedly, "Go where?" Punk asked as her and Jason came down the stairs for something to drink. "We're going to the Elven Era to visit the old castle."

Angel shrugged like it was no big deal, when she was acctually just as excited as James and Sin. "I'm in!" Punk yelled excitedly, "I'm nooot." Jason said in a zombie

voice has he turned around midways on the stairs and dragged back up to the video game room. "good." Angel whisperd, everyone that heard her started laughing, they

loved Jason, but he just wasn't one for all of this stuff that had been going on sence Angel came to live with them."well, get ready, were leaving soon." Angel said as

her and Sin made their way up to their room to change into their priestess outfits, which was really no need sence their wand's would change then into what they want

anyways. But they would be more comfortable in their priestess outfit's until they changes. Again. They got to their room and started changing and getting ready for

the trip, they were both excited and nervous at the same time, and wondered what it would be like and wondered if it really was abandond like they were told. They

wondered if there was any living Elven person there that could have some how magically surrvided all those years,"Angel, do you think we can ever go home?" Sin asked

with saddness in her voice, because ofcourse they could travel to other Era's, but they wasn't nearly the same as their home, and they both were beginning to miss it

terribly and they were getting heavy hearts. "Sin, I hope so, I really do. Maybe, I really want to go home as well, But what about James?" She said as she turned to

look sadly at her sister who returned her sad gaze, Sin shook her head side to side and two tears escaped her eyes, "I dont know, but we could come visit everynow and

then. I just really miss it, having you here has helped alot though." Sin said and gave her sister a small, but sad smile. Angel nodded knowing exactly how she felt,

but not feeling like there was more to be said, 'I hope we get to return home, Sin.' she thought and sighed, "well, let's get down stairs." Angel said and they walked

out the door, ready to confront what ever it was that awaited them on the other side of the Elven portal. "Everyone ready?" Sin aske, Punk and James nodded their heads

excitedly. Sin and Angel looked at each other and smiled, they then made theirway to the back yard where they would open the portal to the Elven Era. They stood in

aline, The twin's in the middle, James beside Sin holding her hand, Sin held Angel's hand, and Punk held her other hand. Sin and Angel concentrated on the Elven

Portal, even though they had never been there, but they asked and recieved help from their Elven ancestors. The portal appeard infront of them in a blue light, they

all entered, still holding hands just incase it was a wild vortex until they got there, but it wasnt, they just walked right into the Elven forest. They released each

others hand's and looked ahead of them, beond the tree's they saw a Castle, looked very old, but charming all the same. They walked toward it, they observed everything

around them, there were flowers everywhere, and little faries you could here quietly whispering to each other, wondering where they came from and who they were. They

kept walking and came to a village, it was old and the small houses were falling down, it was deffinatly abandond, "I dont see how they could abandond some place so

beautiful." Angel whisperd amazed by the place, the castle was bigger than anything they had ever imagined, when Sin and Angel stepped up on the stairs that lead to

the opening door, they started glowing blue and instantly changed to what they changed to the first night they wielded their wands. They held each others hand and the

glow got stronger, they walked up to the door's which opend with out them having to touch anything, Punk and James was amazed. They followed closly behind Sin and

Angle, just incase somthing happend to go wrong. When they entered the castle, everything was done in gold, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, they

walked threw a tall, and big, hallway and came to some more doors, you could turn left and go up stairs or turn right and go up stairs, the doors opend for them and

they entered a room with two thrones sitting on a stage, there were also statues of former ruler's in the giant room, and one of the twin's standing together, they

resembled Sin and Angel alot, they walked up to the statues and observed them, James walked up behind Sin and wrapped his arm's around her, "Wow." he breathed in her

ear which made her shiver, Angel huffed and dragged her away from him, "no funny stuff here you two!" Angel said and chuckled, they heard a clatter from the corner and

turned quickly to see Punk along with other thing's, like: sword's, armor, helmets, and bow and arrows, fall to the ground, Punk smiled michieviously and shrugged,"I

cant help it, they were sparkley." she said with a big grin, Sin, James, and Angel chuckled at their dear friend and went and helped her up. Sin and Angel took a deep

breathe and turned toward the thrones. They slowly made their way to them, they turned and sat down. Imediatly they, along with the chairs started glowing. Two amulet

necklaces appeared,one blue and one red, and they went over their heads and rested on their chests. They too, started glowing. A mystical wind blew threw out the

castle and the spirit from the other night appeared infront of the twin's, "good job, This is where it all began my friends, and you made it here, the Amulets around

your necks mean you are powerful and born rulers of this wonderful place, They were the twin's that rulled befor. They have been waiting for awhile." She said and

disappeard, "I bet this place was more beautiful befor than now." Angel said and got up, "sadly, we dont belong here, it may seem like it but we dont." the glowing

dimmed down as they walked away from the throwns, "we cant stay here." Sin said and followed her sister, "we'll keep it protected, but thats all we can do." Angel

shrugged,"What if the Elven people return? They'll need rulers." Punk said making alot of sence, "Not us." Angel said stubbornly, "We belong in the Cresent Moon Era."

Sin said, "Cant you do both?" Jame asked, Sin and Angel looked at each other and shrugged, "Maybe, but for now, this is all we can do." Angel said, they walked outside

of the castle and the village, they put a protection spell on it, only allowing Elven people to enter and took their leave threw the portal. They returned home to th

Castle and they instantly changed back into their priestess outfits when they stepped threw the portal, it hadn't seemed like they'd been gone for along time, but in

the Earth Era, they had been gone one hole day. They went inside and took a shower and changed cloths, Punk went to sleep because all of that exploring the castle made

her tired. James, Angel, and Sin went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Then the phone rang, "Ugh!" Angel groaned and got up to answer it, to her

surprise it was Chris and he wanted her to go out on a date with him. She agreed and went to get dressed again into date appropriate cloths. When he arrived, they

immediatly left. Jason was playing video games and Punk was asleep, Catie was at Micha's, which left James and Sin completely alone, which never happend. They were

sitting awkwardly on the couch together watching a scary movie. James leaned over and kissed Sin on the cheek, she blushed alittle and looked at him, "What was that

about?" she asked him and he shrugged, "No reason." he smiled and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back, he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her closer

to him, he loved kissing her and she felt the same way, things was getting way to heated and Sin pulled away blushing like crazy, she looked around quickly and he

chuckled at her, his own face alittle flustered. "Whats wrong?" he asked, she shrugged and shook her head, "I'm just waiting for Angel to pop up and scold us." she

laughed and it made him smile, he reached for her again and tried to resume where they left off but she regretfully pulled her self away from him, "How about we go out

somewhere?" she said and scratched the back of her head nervously, just thinking of something to do because she wanted to get out of the house. He sighed and nodded,

they got up and went out the door. It was evening and there wasnt many people out. They went driving around, and went to eat at Taco bell, where alot of violence took

place for some reason. There was a gang fight going on and James was pushing Sin inside to keep her from getting hurt but one of the gang members shot at the other and

he dodged it and it bounced off of a metal freezer and hit Sin in the thigh, she let out a scream of pain and sweat beads appeard on her forhead, she tried hard not to

hit the ground but it hurt to bad and she fell. The gang member that shot it ran over to her to check on her, he kept apologizing and he was getting on her nerves,"ITS

FINE! I TOLD YOU!" She yelled and winced at the pain, "Ok, shut up and help me get her into the truck." James told him, he nodded and lifted her upper part of her

body and James lifted her feet and legs, trying to be as gental as possible, they helped her into the car and James climbed in the drivers seat, he pulled out a cell

phone and called Angel on hers, "hello?" she said with panic in her voice, wondering why James would be calling her, he told her what happend and her and chris rushed

to the hospital along with James and Sin. She fell unconsious because she lost so much blood in so little time, James had to carry her limp body into the emergency

room where they immdiatly took her into surgery to remove the bullet, they stitched her up and put her in a room where they could keep an eye on her. Only James and

Angel was aloud back to see her, she still hadn't woke up, and they were starting to worry. Even though she was sleeping peacefully. Catie, Micha, Jason, Chris, and

Punk all waited in the waiting room for any good news about their friend. Jason and Punk was sleeping in a corner leaned up against each other to keep from falling

over, Catie, Micha, and Chris was talking about what happend. Back in Sin's room, Angel was getting tired and started falling asleep and James was pacing back and

forth on the floor. All of a sudden Sin started glowing red, "Hey look!" James whisperd as he patted Angel's shoulder to wake her up, she rubbed her eyes and looked

over at her sister, she noticed the amulet still around her neck and smiled, those things did come in handy. It was healing her, Angel raised the blanket up to take a

peak at her sisters thigh, just as she suspected, there wasnt even a trace of a scar, Sin started waking up, she fluttered her eyes open and sit up quickly ready to

fight, James and Angel laughed at her and told her to calm down she was in the hospital, which didn't help really. "the last thing I remember is me yelling at the guy

who did it to shut up." she said and started chuckling at her self. She got up and put her bloody cloths back on and started walking out of the hospital, Angel and

James followed behind her. "hey, where are you going?" a nurse asked in panic, "Leaving." Sin said with all seriousness in her voice, "Your hurt, you cant leave!" she

said, Sin smiled at her and pulled up her pant leg to show the nurse who fainted, doctors and other nurses ran out to see what was going on and started trying to force

Sin into staying at the hospital for alittle while longer, Sin, already being annoyed enough, started throwing punches, Everyone of her friends that were in the

waiting room ran out to see what all the commotion was about and started laughing at Sin who was beating up nurses and doctors and piling them ontop of each other in a

corner. She then, followed by her friends, stomped out of the hospital. "I want chicken!" She yelled back at them, not even taking time to turn around. Angel laughed

at her sister, who she loved very much, there wasn't a dull moment around her, "We'll get you chicken." Angel said with a chuckle and they headed home. 


	11. Chapter 11

Tales from the Cresent Moon: Chapter 11

Angel and Sin were rumaging threw their old stuff, giving them a case of home sickness unlike anyother. They went threw photo albums, old cloths, diarys, and they came across a very old photo of them, and the two demon boy they grew up

with. They were young and standing in the meadow they used to hang out it. All holding hands, Sin and Angel smiled and wrapped an arm around eachother. "I want to go back." Angel said and Sin nodded agreeing with her. It had been

sometime now sence they had returned to the Earth Era in which they were born in. "I wonder what they are doing?" Catie sighed and shook her head, it seemed like they had been locked in their room for ever now. "leave them alone Catie,"

James said, "They're having, 'Sister' time." he sighed and smiled at his sister, willing her to be patient with the twins. He understood that they wanted some alone time after all that has been going on lately and making them miss their

home. "sence were obviously not going to do anything today, I'm going to Micha." Catie shrugged and sighed, she got up and went out the door to drive to her boyfriends house. James and everyone else, besides Chris who was not there at

the moment, although he had been spending the nights there. They got up and left as well to find thing's to do so Sin and Angel could be by themselves. Sin and Angel came down stair's to find everyone gone. "I wonder where they went?"

Sin asked, Angel shrugged and they walked out into the backyard, they sat down on the grass and started talking about everything from their past, from when they was little until the present time. They got quiet, both lost in their own

thoughts. "Let's go back." Angel said, "just for alittle while." she nodded excitedly, Sin smiled and jumped up,"Lets go!" she reached her hand out to her sister and Angel took it gladly, she helped her up then they focused on the portal

home, they thought about the old times and good times they had befor they were forced to leave, and to their surprise it works, the bright light appeared infront of them, welcoming them happily. They looked at each other smiling and

stepped threw. They were greeted by a sun shining forest, they closed their eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on their skin. They walked around there seeing if anything had changed. They wasn't for sure if it was safe for them to return

to the village or not, so they went to one place they missed the most, The meadow. They walked for what seemed like along time, it didn't matter to them, they were just enjoying the feeling of being home. They entered the meadow the way

they always did and was surprised to see Cresil and Chandra laying there in the middle, it was like the first day they met again. "Hey, do you smell that?" Chandra asked as he nudged Cresil, "What?" Cresil shrugged, Chandra shook his

head and sat up, he turned and looked over his shoulder and his eye widend. He smacked Cresil on the chest real hard, "OW! Hey what did ya do that for stupid?" Cresil yelled as he sat up rubbing his chest, Chandra slowly pointed over

his shoulder at Sin and Angel, Cresil's widend as well and he stood up and faced them, Chandra followed his brother and did the same. "Tsume? Yanglin?" Cresil asked in a shaking voice, Tsume and Yanglin could do nothing but stand there,

tears slowly poured out of both of their eyes. Cresil looked over at his brother who was aslo crying, he couldn't hold his tears back any longer, Cresil joined the small group in their blubbering fest. After Yanglin and Tsume realized it

was all real and not a dream, they ran as fast as they could and jumped into Cresil and Chandras arm's. Yanglin was so happy she was crying harder than befor, tears of joy ofcourse, same with Tsume. Yanglin enjoyed the feel of Chandra's

strong arm's around her, and his scent. She slowly ran her finger's threw his long white hair and over his chest and arm's. It had been awhile sence she had been so happy. Tsume was happy as well to be in Cresil's strong demon arm's,

even though she was with his reincarnation back on the earth Era. Cresil was the one that was freaking out and having a heart attack to see her again. Tsume laughed, hole heartedly. Her laugh was filled with joy that Yanglin hadn't heard

sence they were little. "I missed you, so much." Chandra whispered into her ear as he took in the scent of her hair and the feel of her in his arm's again, he lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Something him and her both had

missed for a very long time. Yanglin had forgotten how warm and soft his lips were on hers, she even forgot how he tasted. Tsume and Cresil smiled at their siblings, admiring how happy they were. Cresil looked at Tsume and turned her

chin gently so she was focusing on him, he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arm's tightly around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. "come on! Your mother will be so happy to see you!" Cresil said excitedly as he set

Tsume back on the ground, even Chandra knew that was impossible at the moment. "We cant go see her yet. It's not time for us to be back, we were even surprised that the portal opend for us." Tsume told as she shook her head sadly, she

was just happy to see him again. Ofcourse, they missed their mother and wanted to see her, but they dont know what her reaction would be. They were happy to hear that she was alive and well though. That made them extremely happy. "So

what have you two been doing this hole time?" Cresil asked looking at them expectantly with his full attention while sitting on the ground, followed by Chandra and then the girls. Tsume and Yanglin sighed and looked at each other and

nodded, "well, same thing we used to do here basically, besides we live in detriot now with alot of our friends." Tsume explained, "Oh, how do you manage to do that?" Chandra asked very interested, "Well, we live in an old witches castle

and they opend a portal that they never got a chance to close that was a portal to the afterlife." Sin shrugged, "Yea, and Yanglin, along with her other hoodlem friends gets into alot of club and street fights." Tsume said as she glared

over at Yanglin who laughed nervously and shrugged. "She also got shot the other day." Tsume nodded and sighed, Cresil and Chandra laughed, "Danger prone are we Yanglin?" Cresil said with a chuckle and smiled sweetly at her. He was never

this sweet. Ever. But, it had been awhile sence they got to spend time together, Even Chandra wasn't as emotionless as usual, he was smiling and laughing and having a good ole' time. Tsume and Yanglin explained and told storys of what

all has went on with them over the time they were gone. Then it was their turn. They told Tsume and Yanglin what all went on while they were gone. Nothing major really, just battles here and there. Demons trying to take over the land and

become the ultimate ruler. But nothing Cresil and Chandra couldnt handle. At least it wasnt a all out war like befor they left. "And we havn't been doing anything, but coming to this old meadow everyday and talking and thinking like we

all used to." Chandra nodded with a smile. "So, let me get this straight," Tsume said smiling, "You two, have been lazy this hole time while me and her has been fighting for our lives?" she asked and started laughing and everyone

joined in with her. For a second Tsume and Yanglin thought they were little again, Tsume and Yanglin smiled at the boys and shook their heads. Chandra looked around nervously and sighed, "Yanglin, will you come with me for a minute?" he

asked, he couldn't figure out why he was nervous around her now, ofcourse she had grown and gotten prettier and turned into a beautiful young lady, 'I guess its where I havnt been around her in awhile. Im sure she's the same Yanglin.' he

thought and nodded his head to reasure his self. Yanglin smiled at him and nodded her head taking his hand as he helped her up, he held on tight but gently to her hand and led her into the forest. Tsume smiled as she watched them leave,

"I guess they want to be alone, huh?" Cresil said as he shrugged, Tsume nodded and turned her smile toward him. Cresil blushes and looked at a suddenly interesting flower. "I wish you guys could stay." he said sadly, Tsume sighed. "We do

to, maybe one day we can come back and stay for good." she said, "How about when you leave, we talk to your mom about it?" Cresil said with hope his eyes, she looked at him and silently thought about it, 'would it be ok?' she asked her

self and gave him a big smile, "ok." she said, not seeing what it would hurt, Cresil leaned closer to her and put his forhead against her and a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him, "I've miss you more than you'll ever know."

he whisperd looking into her eyes trying to force her to see how much exactly, he took her breath away, not trusting her voice she nodded her head. He kissed her softly, and she deepend it, wanting to get enough of him befor they had to

leave. If it was possible. He layed down on the grass and pulled her to lay on his chest while they enjoyed being together again and talked about how things used to be. Yanglin and Chandra walked in comfortable silence until he came to

another clearing, not as beautiful as theirs, but it would do. He sat down against a tree and patted the spot beside him. She sat down and turned toward him, he sat there in silence for awhile staring off into space thinking of what to

say to her. "Yanglin..." he started to say but got cut off by her jumping in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair, she let her breath out in a fast woosh, like she had been holding it for along

time, it had just hit her. She started crying like a baby in his arms. A small smile crossed his face, so small you would have to being stalking his lips to know it was there, he rubbed her back and hair soothingly. "I love you Chandra,

it has killed me to be away from you for so long." she whisperd, he nodded his head understanding exactly how she felt, because he felt the same way."I have to tell you somthing." she said releasing him from her death grip that was

somthing like a choke hold, but still sitting on his lap. She looked into his eyes, trying to determine what his reaction will be. "Chandra..." She started, he smiled at her urging her to continue. "Well, theres this other boy, on the

Earth Era." she said looking away from him, "Yes?" he said, knowing what she was going to say befor she said it. "Well, we kind of, have a thing." she shrugged and looked back at him searching his face for any sign of anger, he just

smiled at her and nodded his head, "It was bound to happen Yanglin, your beautiful." he said understanding, "I just want you to know, no matter who your with in what ever Era," he said as he pulled her hair away from the right side of

her neck and leaning into her,"You are mine, always." he growled possesivly and bit into her neck, gently but hard enough to get his teeth in. He had somthing like vampire teeth, but it wasnt, he was not a vampire, he was a demon. His

eyes started to glow alittler redder than usual as he drank some of her blood. Eventually he released her and she looked at him dazed and confused. I just put my mark on you, I've did some learning and growing my self. That means you are

mine and for no other to touch you. Well, besides the one guy." he shrugged and chuckled, "Can I do the same?" she asked him with a confused look, cause she too, had demon in her. He nodded his head, observing her vampire like teeth,he

tilted his head to the side and she tightly wrapped her arms aroud him and bit. Her eyes widend at how he tasted, his blood was sweet and his skin was warm against her lips. "It means were meant to be together." he whisperd huskily. She

released him and layed her head on his chest as he kissed her forhead and held her tight to him protectivly. Cresil rubbed Tsume back as she slept soundly, 'she seems like she hasnt slept sence she left.' he thought as he watched her.

Time passed by to quickly and Yanglin and Chandra made their way back to the meadow, Yanglin taking it all in, who knows when they would get to come back. Tsume and Cresil was sitting where they had left them, tears in her eyes while he

rubbed her arm comfortingly. Tsume stood up and Yanglin walked over to her sister. It was almost night and hopfullie, their friend's wouldn't notice themg gone, if they were even home themselves. "You sure you dont want to go see your

mother?" Cresil asked sadly, the girls slowly shook their heads, "But dont forget to talk to her, ok? Promise me?" Cresil nodded his head promising her, Cresil hugged Yanglin first tightly, and she hugged him back, he kissed the top of

her head befor letting her go, then he turned to Tsume, she jumped into his arm's and hugged him tight wishing they could stay like that forever. He kissed her cheek and released her for a second, "We have somthing for you two, we've

been working on it for awhile." Cresil told as he looked over to his brother who nodded his head. They each pulled out a locket necklace for the girls, they were gray and had a purple Cresent Moon on the front of it. Chandra put his

around Yanglin's neck first then Cresil followed his direction and did the same. "Inside theres a picture of all of us and a real small cresent moon on the other side oposite of the picture, it will keep you safe." Chandra told them as

they opend their lockets, the mini Cresent Moon glowed brightly, lighting up the picture of all of them together. The girl's looked at each other in amazment and smiled, they hugged the boys, Chandra leaned down a kissed Yanglin one last

time, so did Cresil then hugged them, all of them taking in each others scent to memorize it until they returned again. Finally they had to let go, the twins took each other's hands and turned to make a portal back to the castle. It

appeared infron of them and befor they stepped threw they turned and looked at them, Cresil and Chandra waved, they waved back and disappeard into the portal. "Come on!" Cresil said to his brother dragging him toward the village. When

Angel and Sin stepped out of the portal, appearing back into their backyard, it was almost mid night, all the lights still turned off, showing no one made it home yet. They turned to each other, not knowing really what to say, because

they didn't think that the portal would acctually take them there because they had tried it befor, Sin smiled at her sister and put her right hand in Angels left, "Promise to not tell anyone of this." she said nodding her head, Angel

smiled back at her and nodded, "Swear on our lives." She told, "Take it to the grave." Sin said shaking her sisters hand then taking her free hand and wrapping her pinky around Angels. Angel smiled again and tilted her head to the side.

Her hair fell back to reviel her mark, "Cresil bit you too?" Sin asked as her eyes lighting up instantly, and he pulled her hair back from her own neck showing Angel the mark where Chandra had bit her, she unconsiouly ran her hand over

it. Angel nodded her head, she suddenly reached up to her locket quickly and took it off and put it in her pocket, "Why you doing that for?" Sin questioned her, "Because our friends are quite observant. We cant risk them asking

questions." Angel said stubbornly refusing to budge the disition she has made. Sin nodded her head and did the same and smiled, they made their way in the castle and sat down in the living room and turned the TV on. At that time everyone

walked in the door, even Catie and Micha. Sin and Angel gave each other a secret smile that went unoticed by everyone else, "Hey girls." James said as he sat down on the chair and sighed, it had been a long day for him. He got into a

fight, broke up a fight, had to chase Catie down, and had to hold Punk back from strangeling Jason. They waved at everyone and said hello, then ran up stairs to their room. "Odd." James said as he looked over at Catie who nodded her head

in agreement. But he just shrugged it off.

SarahBear: ooooh, secrets! ;] lol Angel: Wow, that was a good chapter!  
Sarahbear: I knoow!  
Chandra: HAHA REVIEW FOR SEXY ME! ;D *sarahbear and angel look at him*  
-cricket cricket-  
Chandra: WHAT!  
Sarahbear:How you get here?  
Chandra: *shrugs* you guys left the portal open.  
Angel: oooh...  
*Cresil burst in and drags his brother away and peaks his head around the door and smiles big*  
Cresil: :D REVIEW!  
*Sarahbear and Angel takes eachothers hand and shakes their heads*  
*waves a finger*  
*poof*


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

It had been officially 4 years sence they all had moved to detroit an got settled in their new home, made new friends an enemies, battled old ones, and found trust in

each other. Thing's had changed a lot though. Jason had found someone and moved far away with her, Punk had no one to play video games with, so she just mostly hung

out with what was left of the rest of their small group. Sin and Angel was still with James and Chris, they were also still stuborn. Catie had gotten a house with

Micha, but she still visited everyday, bright and early. Which didn't thrill the bunch. They always yelled at her for waking them up so early. But the twins adventure

in that era was almost complete. "GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN!" Angel yelled as she chased Chris with a frying pan around the table, he had accidentally poured hot

sauce in the new recipe she was trying to learn how to make for her sister. He completely messed her up, which ticked her off. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she

yelled as she through acouple eggs at his head, he dogded it an crawled snake like threw the kitchen door scared almost to death that she was going to hang him from

the cieling buy his underwear. Angel sighed and sit in the floor, she rubbed her face an blew a stray hair from her eyes. Sin walked through the kitchen door laughing,

"What did you do to him?" she asked, Angel gave a small chuckle an pointed to her messed up surprise lunch. Sin nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Well I dont

mind my food spicey! We'll eat it anyways." she laughed, then hey heard a loud boom comming from the living room. They ran in there to see wha it was to find James

banging Chris's head against the wall, "Hey stop that!" Chris was yelling in fustration, the girls looked at the TV to find wrestling on, "That explains it." Angel

said sarcastically pointing to the TV, "Why must you two always get in wrestling matches when wrestling is on!" Sin said as she walked over to them. She put James in a

headlock that brought him to the ground and then she slung him onto the couch, next she grabbed Chris by the shirt and shoved him into the chair. She dusted her hands

off and glanced over to her sister who was currently on the ground laughing because big bad James got put on the ground by a girl. "Hey, I learned from the best on how

to take boys down!" Sin chuckled, "Oh yeah? An who might that be?" Angel asked holding her ribs still laughing, "YOU!" Sin said as they both burst out into laughter.

"true, true." Angel said as she finally got her breath back. "Well, lunch is finished, kind of spicey though, thanks to chris." said Angel as she looked to her

boyfriend and rolled her eyes, "That boy is so clumsy!" James complained as he rubbed his throat which still was sore from a few minutes ago. They all sat down to eat,

it was silent until Chris mocked over his rice. Angel laughed histericly, she thought his clumsyness was adorable an funny at the same time. She had been observing him

an he seemed most clumsy when he was around her. She suddenly got a sad feeling an her happy smile she had, turned into a sad one. She had a feeling this would all end

soon, she glanced at her sister who was spaced out and Angel suddenly knew that Sin felt it too. Later that evening when everyone was finished, Angel and Sin were

cleaning up while Chris and James took a trip to walmart. "hopefully Chris won't knock over another shelf!" Angel laughed and shook her head, Sin shrugged an gave her

sister a small smile. Angel instantly stopped laughing, " so you've been feeling it too huh?" Angel asked with a serious tone. Sin nodded her head, "somethings

comming." Sin whisperd. They didnt know what for sure was comming, they didn't know if it was good or bad, but what ever it was it made them excited. Later, they were

laying in the back yard, looking up at the sky, and how different it was from back home. They sighed at the same time and started laughing, "Wonder what everyones

doing back home?" Sin asked, Angel shrugged and looked over to her sister, "Who know's if there all still living." that made Sin laugh, "Honestly? THEM? DIE? You

have to be kidding me." Sin chuckled, after a few minutes, Angel burst out laughing,"You got a point." she said, Sin smiled at her sister, "took you long enough, huh?"

Angel stuck her tongue out at Sin and gently punched her on her shoulder. They fell asleep outside and they both had a strang dream, surprisingly the same one. When

they awoke, it was to James and Chris staring down at them oddly, "What the..?" Angel said as she raised up slitly and rubbed her eyes, "five more minutes." Sin

murmured as she turned the other way. James chuckled and shook his head as he lifted Sin in his arm's, "So, why are you all asleep out here?" Chris asked as he helped

Angel off of the ground, "uhm, we were laying out here and just, dozed off I guess." she shrugged and looked at her sleeping sister, cuddled up in James arm's. Angel

felt like she was missing something, like she was supposed to remember something very important. But being Angel, she shoved it to the back of her mind and went to

take a shower. James made his way to the couch with Sin, Chris trailing close behind. He went to put Sin down on the couch but she clung tightly to his neck. He sighed

and plopped down with her in his lap. He gently brushed a stray hair out of her face, he stared at her a few minutes before leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

When he raised up he looked down at her and chuckled slightly, her eye brows furrowed together and she had a small pout on her bottom lip. She had fisted her hand in

his shirt, clinging like he was her lifeline. Angel was comming down the stairs and stopped half way, "Guy's its three in the morning, might as well go to bed." Chris

and James nodded. Chris ran up the stairs slightly tripping, but catching himself. James rose off the couch with Sin tightly in his arms and made his way to Angel and

Sin's bed room. As he started to pass Angel, she gently touched his arm, "I got her." she said reaching for her sister, James placed Sin safly in Angel's arm's and

looked at her in amazment as Angel carried her sister the rest of the way to their room. 'Dang, girls strong.' he said impressed. Angel layed Sin softly on the bed and

covered her up, she walked over to the window and sat down to look up at the moon. She sighed and placed her hand under her chin to hold her head up. 'soon.' she

thought. She sat there for awhile to think, 'what the hec could be going on!' she thought-half yelled to herself, she finally gave up and layed down to get some rest.

Everyone got woken up the next morning by aloud bang in the back yard, they ran out to see what it was and there was a black portal lined with purple right there buy

the old witches well. "Raaahhhhhhhh!" they heard right before two figures rolled out of the portal and landed hard on the ground, raising so much dust you

couldnt see her hand infront of your face. James was clinging to Sin and Chris was clinging to Angel. The girls looked at each other and started chucking, after the

dust cleared they couldnt believe what they were seeing. Rolling on the ground bickering like a married couple was no others than Cresil and Chandra. "You stupid, dumb

brained mut! I bet we have the wrong flippin' Era! It's your fault, and you landed on my head!" Chandra yelled as he bopped Cresil on the head repeatedly, he stooded

up and wrapped his hand around Cresil's neck, lifted him in the air getting ready to throw him back through the portal when he heard two familiar giggles. He turned

around slowly, he didnt want to get his hopes us. He dropped Cresil to the ground, along with his Chin. "I cant, is this real?" Chandra whispered, "who are they?"

James asked Sin as he pulled her closer protectively, sin couldnt believe her eyes, she looked over to her sister who was having the same problem. Sin's eyes started

tearing up and she took a step toward Chandra. "Are you, really here?" Sin asked in a soft voice her hand slightly reaching out, taking another step. She wanted to run

into his arms and stay there forever, but she feared he would disappear. "Cresil?" Angel said in surprise, she ran at him and tackled him to the ground, tears streamed

down her face as Cresil petted her hair softly. "Yanglin?" Chandra tried to say but his voice cracked, Sin slowly approached him, Chandra opend his arms to her with a

small smile as a tear of joy slid down his cheek, "Chandra." Sin smiled and jumped in his arms. She hugged him tightly as he held her to his chest. She inheld deeply

taking in his scent. It hadnt changed one bit. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forhead softly,"Hey, who do you think you are?" James yelled approaching

Chandra. Not liking being interupted so rudly, Chandra growled possessivly at James, he gently sat Sin to the side and walked dangerously toward him, he wrapped his

hand around his throat, lifted him off the ground with one hand and brought him close to him,"If you know whats good for you young mortal, you would think twice about

interupting me and my mate." Chandra hissed at James, "Wait, what?" he asked confused looking around at Sin, "I think we need to go sit in the living room for a long

talk." Sin said as she looked over to her happy sister who nodded in agreement, "Hey, wheres Chris?" she asked looking around to find him hiding under the picknick

table, she sighed and dragged him to the living room.

*a few hours later*

After all was explained and everything was settled, it was time for Yanglin and Tsume to return to their home. James and Chris were Crying like babys on the ground

begging them not to leave, which was making everything harder on them, Yanglin and Tsume kissed them goodbye one last time and went through the portal. On the other

side they were welcome just like they always were. Everything smelled and looked the same, and they were greated by their family. Everyone was happy again. 


End file.
